¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!
by Naluma5
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te cambiaran de cuerpo por el de tu mayor enemigo?     Rose y Scorpius siempre se han llevado a matar. Ahora deberan aprender a vivir el uno en el cuerpo del otro. ¿Quieres saber quien es Basilisco? Pasa si quieres reír un buen rato!
1. El cambio

Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic del que no tengo intención que sea muy largo, os recomiendo pasaros por mi otro fic 'de escobas y corazones rotos' este es un Rosius algo especial...

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de JK.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**1. El cambio.**

Rose siempre ha seguido los consejos de su padre, por eso todo y que su mejor amigo y primo Albus se hiciera amigo de el tal Malfoy ella nunca le había dirigido la palabra.

Siempre se había mantenido apartada de el durante los primeros años, ella siempre era la primera de todo en clase, lo superaba en cualquier cosa .

A partir de cuarto curso fue cuando lo empezó a odiar, el se dedicaba a estar con toda chica que se cruzara por su camino. Fueran altas o bajas, rubias o morenas, más grandes o más pequeñas. Y ella nunca había aguantado a esos hombres que solo utilizan a las mujeres para un rato. No podía con ellos.

Aún y que su primo fuera igual, seguía siendo su mejor amigo. El Potter había demostrado ser una total serpiente.

-No sé como te puede gustar mi primo- Lia se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que por las mismas razones que a la otra mitad de la población femenina: Es guapo, capitán de Slytherin, caballeroso, inteligente,...

-Vale, vale,... Pero por eso no deja de ser un idiota. Para mi que escoge a las más cabeza huecas- Le digo.

-En eso no te quito la razón- Lia ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el primer viaje en el expreso, las dos quedamos en Ravenclaw y yo creo que ella se quedo prendada de mi primo desde el momento en el que lo vio.

Pero bueno la cuestión es que Rose siempre había competido a muerte con el Malfoy pero desde que en sexto curso la habían hecho capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw (ella jugaba en la posición de cazadora al igual que Malfoy) yAlbus era el capitán de Slytherin y jugaba como el buscador. Ella había perdido la copa de quidditch por diez puntos y no había podido superar eso en todo el verano por lo que en su último año había puesto como prioridad dejar a la casa de Ravenclaw en lo más alto, solo así se iría tranquila. Y si para eso debía pisotear a Malfoy como la serpiente que era lo haría.

**..::..::..::..::.**.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy no era como los demás Malfoy, si bien le gustaba ganar y a veces podía ser un poco arrogante no tenia nada en contra de los muggles ni de los magos nacidos de estos. A él no le importaba lo que su familia había hecho en un pasado pero a la gente le costaba mucho olvidar lo, le costo mucho ganarse un puesto respetado en Hogwarts y lo hizo a base de esfuerzo, con su propio sudor.

A su padre nunca le había gustado hablarle de los temas relacionados con la marca que llevaba en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero él, como su madre siempre había sido muy curioso y nada le detuvo hasta saberlo.

Otra cosa que le diferenciaba de los otros Malfoy era que se llevaba bien con los Potter, prueba de ello era que desde primer curso su mejor había sido Albus Severus.

Albus nunca le había juzgado y lo había defendido a sus espaldas como ningún otro, por eso se había ganado su confianza y su lealtad.

Con los Weasley era otra cosa. Y es que no soportaba a la pelirroja prima del Potter, a sus ojos era insoportable. Odiaba a la gente a la que se lo habían dado todo en bandeja por que el se lo había tenido que currar. Y ella era una repelente, que solo aspiraba al primer puesto al igual que él. Y es que como cualquier Malfoy no le gustaba perder. Y la Weasley cada vez que podía le heria el orgullo y le ignoraba ¡IGNORARLE! A él el sex symbol de Hogwarts, un Malfoy y es que sabia que tenia armas sobre las féminas y sabia como usarlas. Aunque no es que le pareciera bonita ni nada ¿A él? Ni pensarlo... solo fue... cuando estas en primero aún eres un enano que no piensa...

La cuestión era que ese año no se iba a dejar ganar, por eso, una semana después de comenzar el curso ya estaba en la biblioteca cargado de libros hasta arriba. Iba por un pasillo cualquiera mirando al suelo cuando tropezó con alguien, todos los libros cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento- dijo sobándose el culo, se levanto y fue a ayudar al objeto de su colisión. Se detuvo en seco al ver el largo y pelirrojo cabello.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?- dijo la Weasley- ¡Ah eres tú! No si ya decía yo que era raro que supieras caminar con dos pies.

-¡Oye Weasley no es culpa mía, que yo sepa tu tampoco me has evitado!

-¡A mi no me grites Malfoy!

-¡Ni tú a mi Weasley! Oh espere su majestad debería estar contento de que me este dirigiendo sus amables palabras...

-¡De mi no te rías Malfoy!

-¿O que? -A esta altura la pelirroja ya esta roja de furia.

-O no querría estar en tu lugar.

-Ni que yo quisiera estar en el tuyo. Aunque las cosas seguro que serian mas fáciles si me lo dieran todo en bandeja.

-¿Estas diciendo que las cosas son mas fáciles para mi?

-Creía que eras mas inteligente Weasley.- La Weasley tenia fuertemente agarrada su varita.

-¡Tu no sabes lo que es ser yo!

-Tú en mi lugar no durarías ni un segundo- dijo el Malfoy con su varita agarrada y entonces algo sucedió, hubo una explosión de magia en las dos varitas a la vez y un lazo dorado las unió. Los dos cayeron al suelo de nuevo de lo potente que era la magia que los rodeaba. No hubo destrozos ni ninguno estaba herido por lo que los dos recogieron sus cosas sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra y salieron de ese pasillo pitando.

**..::..::..::..**

Rose se levantó como cada mañana y encontró raro que Lia aún no la hubiera despertado, tenia sueño y fue hasta el baño con los ojos todavía medio cerrados medio abiertos. Se saco el pijama y se metió en la ducha,... Se noto extraña,... Su cabello estaba muy corto miro hacia abajo y vio que sus pechos habían desaparecido en su lugar había un torso fuerte y fibrado y un poco mas abajo...

Soltó un grito y salio de la ducha a mirase al espejo. No podía ser, no podía ser, no podía...

-Malfoy se que eres feo pero no es para que pegues estos gritos de buena mañana...-dijo su primo Al desde la puerta del baño con solo los calzoncillos puestos.

En el otro lado del castillo, en la torre Gryffindor sucedía algo parecido con una/un pelirrojo...

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis si queréis que lo siga solo tenéis que dejar un review :)<p>

Pasaros por mi otro fic no os arrepentiréis !

Nos leemos, Naluma5


	2. ¡Esta este no soy yo!

Hola! Muchas gracias a todas la que me habéis apoyado con este nuevo fic y a las que no :) (Ya saben quien son si están leyendo) Tuve un montón de visitas por lo que os lo agradezco quiero que en este fic haya mucho humor así que haré lo que pueda :)

Y SÍ, ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS, si a alguien le parezco patética por ello lo siento pero creo que son un gran apoyo por que ahí se ve la gente que de verdad ha leído la historia y a mi me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Si no quisiera la opinión de mis historias no las colgaría y me las quedaría para mi como hacen otros autores. Por eso acepto tu critica** Marian **y se te parezco patética lo acepto, es tu opinión pero por gente como **Diane Potter,** **lizzie rodriguez, Je m'appelle Lorena, Melody, LiaGD, burning62 y alastor82** sigo haciéndolo. Estoy demente en muchos sentidos no eres la primera que lo descubre. Por eso gracias por tu review y si quieres seguir leyendo y poniendo criticas las voy a aceptar y contestar con mucho gusto.

Sin mas dilación el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**2. ¡Esta/este no soy yo!**

Rose se quedo mirando fijamente a su primo Al, no, no no podía ser. Pero el torso liso y firme lo demostraba, y aquella cosa que colgaba entre sus piernas.

-¿Te pasa algo Scorpius? - Pregunta el primo de la pelirroja ahora rubia o rubio, depende de por dónde se mirara- Estas más blanco que de costumbre y eso es mucho decir.

-Si, digo no, digo dejame que acabe de ducharme- Ella no entendía que había pasado, La cuestión era que debía encontrar una solución ya. ¿Dónde estar mi cuerpo? Pensaba. Entonces le vino una idea a la cabeza. ¿Si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Malfoy, estaría él en el cuerpo de ella?. Solo el pensar que él podía haber visto la mitad de lo que ella había visto de él la mataba. Tenía que solucionarlo ya.

Se duchó mirando hacia el techo y se estremecía cada vez que tocaba partes del cuerpo dónde antes no las había. Se vistió sin mirar a los demás compañeros de habitación, le incomodaba verlos todos así ¿Es que no podían ser un poco más pudorosos? No. Ellos se paseaban en calzoncillos (con suerte) con toda la alegría del mundo, hasta llego a ver sin querer partes de su primo que hacia diez años que no veía.

Había ventajas como el no llevar el cabello demasiado mojado y no tener que estar tres horas peinando lo como pasaba con el de el cuerpo de la Rose original. Fue vestirse y estar listo para salir, la verdad es que echaba de menos esas cosas de ser chico, el que no importara lo que te pusieras o como fueras.

Salió por las escaleras del dormitorio y se encontró con una sala completamente verde y plateada. Era bastante más fría que la de ravenclaw y la luz que entraba era de un color verdoso, recordaba haber leído que la sala común de las serpientes estaba debajo del lago, supongo que a eso se debía la tonalidad de la luz.

Entonces aún distraída por la decoración de la sala noto como alguien le pellizcaba el culo. Se giró y se encontró con Zabinni, había coincidido en un par de clases con ella pero nunca se habían dirigido la palabra, según tenia entendido la tipa había salido con su primo, supongo que salir no era la palabra mas adecuada, habían estado... juntos... de alguna manera, sin ningún tipo de compromiso, solo para pasarlo bien,...

-Scorpius- dijo con una voz demasiado edulcorada- Ayer me dejaste muy solita... y desnuda...- Rose/Scorpius puso una cara de susto. Zabinni se le acercó aún mas y le puso un dedo sobre el pecho- No me gusta que me dejen pero te voy a dar otra oportunidad, ¿esta noche en la sala abandonada de pociones?- Ella no dejo que contestara fue a darle un beso pero el(la) rubio(/a) giró la cara en último momento y se lo dio en la mejilla. La Zabinni aunque dolida no dio comentario alguno sobre el rechazo y se fue.

El cuerpo del rubio se quedo parado en medio de la sala hasta que notó una fuerte palmada que casi le tira al suelo.

-¡Au!- gritó.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa hoy?- preguntó el moreno de ojos verdes que le había dado la palmada- Pareces una nena. Hablando de nenas ¿Que pasó ayer con Zabinni?

-Em...nada- dijo ¿Que se suponía que debía decir?

-Oh vamos, si es toda una fiera ¿como puedes decir que nada?- La cara de Scorpius miró con asco al moreno.

-No estuve ayer con ella.

-¿Y eso?

-No tenia ganas.

-Pero si tu siempre dices que tu culebra siempre tiene ganas de mas.- Rose estaba atónita ante la forma de hablar de su primo él NO era así. Él era dulce, comprensivo, inteligente, buena persona,... No era para nada lo que tenia delante. Supongo que los chicos cuando están entre ellos no son los mismos que cuando están con chicas o en este caso primas.

Salieron de la sala común Albus iba hablando de las tácticas de Quidditch del equipo verde, en otra ocasión ella hubiera prestado atención ya que era una información valiosa, pero en ese momento, no.

Sentía que iba a reventar por lo que le dijo:

-Al voy al lavabo.

-Ok te espero en el comedor.- Rose se fue hacia la derecha- Scorpius ¿Donde vas? el de tíos esta en el otro lado.

-Ah sí claro.- Albus negó con la cabeza ¿Que se había fumado Scor? Habían acordado no repetir después de lo que pasó en el verano con esas hierbas muggles que se habían fumado. El cuerpo de Scor se fue hacia la izquierda, pronto llegó a la puerta y se quedo quieta. Se sentía mal al entrar al lavabo de los tíos. Con suerte no habría nadie. Inspiro hondo y entró. En la pared de enfrente había esos urinarios tan raros pegados en la pared. Opto por entrar a los que eran cubículos, cerró la puerta y se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo bajo junto con los calzoncillos. Ahí estaba. El mini-Malfoy. No podía ser tan diferente ¿No? Se sentaría y lo haría y ya. Se sentó y mirando al techo comenzó a orinar, pero no calculo bien la potencia. Aquello soltó un chorro a la puerta casi, casi y hizo que se mojara parte de los pantalones.

Agarro aquello como pudo e intento no pensar mucho en lo que tenia en su mano, bueno en la mano de Malfoy y decidió que seria mejor hacerlo de pie como había visto hacerlo a los otros chicos. Soltó la serpiente del Malfoy y se acercó a la taza, pronto notó que aquello no había sido buena idea pues el chorro había vuelto a ser descontrolado, la volvió a agarrar y intentó apuntar, la verdad era que no era tan fácil como parecía. Cuando hubo vaciado el depósito se pregunto si ahí había que secar por algún lado, supuso que no. Por lo que volvió a guardarla y se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones.

Salio del cubículo y vio que otro chico había entrado al lavabo, este estaba meando de espaldas en los urinarios de pie. Se puso a mirar, este tenia las piernas separadas, parecía relajado,...

-¿Que miras Malfoy?- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta. El chico iba a su curso, se llamaba,... Daniel Goyle, sí, eso, Daniel Goyle...

-Emmm... Yo, esto nada- dijo la verdad es que no había sido muy inteligente quedándose a mirar como meaba otra persona, se dirigió a las picas y se lavó las manos con jabón. Entonces le gruño la barriga, se llevo una mano a la tripa, tenia mucha hambre.

Salió del lavabo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, iba caminando por uno de los pasillos cuando alguien le tiró del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho? ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!- dijo su cuerpo.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Has sido tú!- Dijo el cuerpo del Malfoy- ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!

-Ya me gustaría, esto es una mierda. ¿Por que tienes el pelo tan largo? No para de meterse en los ojos. ¡Y todos los babosos de Hogwarts no paran de mirarme! ¡Y tengo esta estúpida voz chillona!

-¡Mi voz no es estúpida! Y yo tampoco estoy contenta ¡Miramé! ¡Soy un chico! Y tengo...- dijo el rubio señalando su pelvis.

-¿No le has hecho nada a Basilisco no?

-¿Quién es Basilisco?

-¡Eso!- dijo señalando dónde había señalado antes.

-¿Llamas a tu 'eso' Basilisco?

-¡Sí! Oh dios llevo todos los pies comprimidos y esta mierda se me esta clavando- dijo el cuerpo de la pelirroja removiéndose.- ¡He tenido que ponerme un sujetador! ¡Ponerme! ¡Y es mas difícil que quitarlos!

-¿Has mirado en mi cajón de la ropa interior?

-No me lo ha dado tu amiguita la tal Lía. ¿Siempre estáis tan pegadas? Por que no ha parado de abrazarme ¡Las tías sois unas empalagosas! ¡Joder!- La pelirroja hizo ademán de querer quitarse su ropa interior superior.

-¡No puedes quitarte el sujetador en medio del pasillo!

-¿Por que?

-¡Por que ahora eres yo!

-¡Ese es mi problema!

-Ven aquí- dijo el rubio acercándose a la pelirroja- Si te lo pones así no te molestara, tanto.- Dijo des retorciendo le las tiras y poniéndole el aro por debajo de los pechos- ¿Ves? Llevabas el aro mal puesto por eso se te clavaba.

-Es el apocalípsis- dijo una voz femenina a la derecha, miraron los dos hacia allí y vieron como una Hufflepuff de su curso les miraba atónita.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- dijeron los dos a la vez. La chica salio corriendo.

-Hay que arreglar esto ¡YA!- dijo el rubio.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo en serio, flipe con la cantidad de visitas y de alertas y favoritos que me llegaron muchas gracias a todos deciros que si quereis me podeis seguir en twitter (arroba) Naluma5 y que pasaros por <strong>'De escobas y corazones rotos'.<strong>

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**Marian:** Creo que ya habrás visto mi respuesta arriba.

**Diane Potter:** Muchas gracias preciosa! Me alegra que te haya gustado :) Besitos espero que te guste el cap :D

**lizzie rodriguez:** sigo, sigo, sigo :) De verdad te parece una buena historia? Muchas gracias :D jajaj pues si un Scorpius machista en cuerpo de chica weasley... dificil de imaginar pero espero daros una buena imagen ;) Me alegra que tengáis ganas de más por aquí voy a estar asi que os espero!

**Je m'appelle Lorena**: Et moi Nadia. Enchanté. Jajjaja lalola yo también la veía pero la verdad no me acordaba de ella hasta que me la nombraste, supongo que si esta basada en el mismo hecho el cambio de cuerpo entre un hombre y una mujer pero estos además son enemigos... asi que... puffff! Espero tus reviews ;)

**Melody:** jajaj si me gustó la idea y tengo la intención de que sea muy divertido :)Muchas gracias creo que voy a necesitar suerte :)

**LiaGD:** Pero si lo has leído enseguida! Eso tenlo por seguro esta de típica no va a tener nada … :D Si preciosa se llama Lía y pensando en ti voy a intentar meter nombres de las lectoras :D jajaja tu de momento MA de Rose :D

**burning62:** Jajajaj me alegro de que te haya enganchado espero verte por aquí :)

**Alastor82:** Ya voy, ya voy! Dejame respirar jajajajaja viva la intriga me encanta!

Nos leemos, Naluma5


	3. La sala de los menesteres

Buenaaaaaaaas! Agradecer a todos la cantidad ENORME de reviews que me ha llegado para ser solo el segundo capitulo Os quiero a todos y cada uno de vosotros y también a los que han agregado a alertas, favoritos, autora,... Gracias! Nada deciros que si queréis leer mas fics míos os recomiendo **'De escobas y corazones rotos'** ;)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

** 3. La sala de los Menesteres**

Después del incidente con la Hufflepuff Scor y Rose habían decidido que tendrían que mantener sus quedadas en sitios dónde nadie los pudiera ver por lo que optaron en quedar en la Sala de los Menesteres lugar que los dos sabían de su existencia gracias a los Potter.

Rose sabia muy bien el funcionamiento de dicha sala ya que había aprendido sus características en las anécdotas de sus padres. En cambio Scorpius había podido comprobar cuán útil era la sala en sus años de Hogwarts ya fuera organizando fiestas, o a falta de habitaciones para... pasar el rato...

La cuestión era que los dos se encontraban en dicha sala que había sido transformada en una especie de sala común. También había un baño y para sorpresa de los dos...una cama. ¿Una cama para que? Ni que ellos necesitaran dormir. Lo que necesitaban era volver a tener sus propios cuerpos.

Rose había sido la encargada de coger los libros de la biblioteca que pudieran serles útiles entre ellos: _Las cien transformaciones más difíciles de la historia, Las enfermedades mágicas mas raras y sus aún mas raros efectos, Suplantaciones de identidad en el mundo mágico s. XX. , Mil hechizos que cambiaron la vida y fueron olvidados, vengarte de tus enemigos,..._

Y así la lista era larga, la chica había tenido que usar un hechizo de levitación para poder llevar todo eso.

Si Scorpius no había contado mal llevaban cinco horas mirando esos dichosos libros, no podía más así que se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?- preguntó su cuerpo.

-No puedo más, tu también deberías parar o mañana mi preciosa cara va a tener ojeras. Necesito ocho horas de sueño para ser yo mismo así que... No olvides echarte del bote verde que hay encima de la mesita en el pelo, es una crema hecha especialmente para mi cabello que importo desde Francia así que no la malgastes.- El cuerpo de Malfoy se quedo mirando atónito a el de Rose- A ver uno ya lleva su encanto de fabrica pero estas cosas hacen maravillas- dijo antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

-Espera- gritó Rose.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo un problema – dijo el cuerpo del Malfoy ruborizándose.

-¡No hagas eso! Parezco patético ¿no sabes controlarte?

-Perdón- ¿perdón? ¿Había pedido perdón a un Malfoy? Aún y así no era tan abochornarte como lo que iba a hacer- Necesito tu ayuda.

-Si es sobre coger más libros la respuesta es: NO.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces, que es?

-Mepuedesenseñaramear-la habilidad de decir las cosas rápido e inenentendibles la había sacado de su padre.

-No te he entendido.-dijo el cuerpo de Rose.

-¡QUE SI ME PUEDES ENSEÑAR A MEAR!

-No ira en serio ¿no?

-¿Te parece que bromearía con estos temas?

-¿Y que gano yo con esto?

-Ya me necesitaras.. ya... ya me necesitaras...

-¿Como para que?

-Si mis cuentas no fallan la semana que viene tengo la menstruación.

-¿Es broma no?

-No.

-¿Y no estaremos cada uno dentro de su cuerpo la semana que viene?

-¿Quieres jugártela? Por que yo con estos libros veo que tenemos para rato...

-Esta bien.

**..::..::..::..::..**

-¡No puedes sentarte tienes que hacerlo de pie!- decía el cuerpo de Rose a un Scorpius con los pantalones bajados.

-¡¿Por que?

-Por que harás el efecto elefante.

-¿El efecto elefante?

-Sí, se te ira para arriba y rociaras todo- Eso era lo que le había pasado la primera vez que lo había intentado.- Ponte de pie-El cuerpo de Scor como un robot le hizo caso- Separa las piernas y agarra bien a basilisco.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarle así a tu cosita?

-No

-¿Y por que se llama así?

-Por que uno, es grande y fuerte, dos, si lo miras te quedas petrificada y tres, es letal, una vez que te muerde estarás muerta por mis huesos.

-Ja, ja, ja- dijo Rose sarcásticamente en el cuerpo del Malfoy-¿Te lo tienes un poco creído no?

-¡Agarra a Basilisco!-Fue demasiado tarde, Basilisco rocío todos los alrededores- ¡Ves lo que has hecho! Lo único que tienes que hacer es ponerte de pie, relajarte, separar las piernas y ponerlas paralelas contra lo que quieras dar, agarrar a basilisco y disparar ¡No es tan difícil!

-Calmate y a mi no me grites- El cuerpo Malfoy se puso a cumplir las ordenes una a una ya estaba preparado cuando...

-¿Que pasa?

-No tengo mas ganas de hacer pis.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Scorpius estaba en la torre de Ravenclaw después del día que había sido agotador, había subido a su habitación, bueno a la habitación de Rose. Había dejado las cosas sobre la cama y había decidido darse una ducha.

Se sacó la túnica y luego los pantalones y la blusa, finalmente se sacó ese invento del diablo ''el sujetador'' y se preguntó por que las chicas querían ir incomodas por la vida. Esa mañana cuándo había visto que estaba en el cuerpo de Rose había reaccionado con furia, rabia, sorpresa,...

Ahora estaba en frente del espejo de Rose y se paro a admirarse. Tenia la piel blanca con unas pocas pecas, el cabello pelirrojo contrastaba fuertemente, lo llevaba por la cintura y caía como una cascada de fuego. Su cara era bonita, tenia los labios rellenitos y rosados, una nariz normalita (la había sacado de Hermione) y unos profundos ojos azules enmarcados por bonitas pestañas. Y su cuerpo,... Era delgado, tenia un abdomen liso y sus piernas eran largas y delgadas y luego sus pechos, estaban ahí como una fruta prohibida, bonitos, deseables pero sobretodo eso... Prohibidos. Eran redondos y firmes, del tamaño adecuado, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Se llevo una mano a su pecho derecho. Habia tocado muchos pero nunca los suyos propios (Normal, hasta hacia 24 horas no tenía) Era agradable eran,... como pelotas antiestres.

Después de admirar su nuevo cuerpo un rato más se dirigió a la ducha , había sido un día largo pero todo parecía decir que el día siguiente también lo seria así que se acostó pronto pensando en que era lo que les había hecho cambiarse.

-¡ROSE!- Hubo un terremoto en su cama abrió los ojos y vio a Lía, la compañera de habitación/ mejor amiga/ pesada de Rose- Me ha dicho Mandy, que le ha dicho Alice, que se lo ha dicho Samantha, que se lo ha dicho Anne, que se lo ha dicho Lucy ¿Te acuerdas de Lucy? Es esa rubita de Hufflepuff que esta en cuarto que el año pasado le dimos tutorías para encantamientos en el tercer trimestre por que a su familia le había pasado algo y ella había tenido que faltar, ella, bueno que ha oído en su cuarto como decía una niña que han pillado a una pelirroja y a Scorpius Malfoy liándose salvajemente en medio del pasillo- A Scorpius Lía le provocaba dolor de cabeza ¿Como podían ser tan chismosas las chicas? Además hablaban de lo de el y Rose, ¿como podían haberlo exagerado tantísimo? Chicas, esa era la cuestión. Cuando se juntan son como cotorras no se puede parar de opinar (criticar) sobre las que no son tus amigas (las demas zorras y/o competencia).- Eso quiere decir que ha tenido que ser alguna de tus primas puede haber sido Roxanne, o Lucy no ellas son muy pequeñas (estaban en segundo y tercero respectivamente) Puede ser... ¿Lily? Crees que Scorpius se liaría con Lily hombre ella puede ser muy persuasiva pero no sé...- ¿Él con Lily? Si la veía como la hermana que nunca tuvo- hay que reconocer que el oxigenado no esta mal- ¿Oxigenado? ¡Su pelo era rubio natural!- Pero yo sigo prefiriendo a tu primo Al,...Hoy me ha sonreído- dijo ella ilusionada ¿Podía ser que a la pesada le gustara Al? Si era así haría todo lo posible por evitarle todo ese calvario a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capi! Ahí van la respuesta a los reviews :)<p>

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**alastor82: **Hola pues si acertaste en todo quien diría que la Rosie estaría … así? Y bueno los rumores vuelan ya se sabe :) Gracias por dejar tu review espero que te guste el cap.

**mikaelita-cullen:**Hola! Me encanta que te encante mi historia ;) A ver si es verdad y provoco unas cuantas risas nunca va mal... espero verte por aquí pronto !

**Kathelyn Greene**: ajaja tienes razón la mitad de veces los de Hufflepuff solo estan incordiando pero hogwarts no seria hogwarts sin ellos, no sé no he leido ese fic pero tiene buena pinta :) Gracias por comentar!

**Albaa:**No te mees yo si que te quiero!

**Diane Potter:**Muchas gracias ¿De verdad opinas que fue un capitulazo? Sonrojada* ajajaja muchas gracias ;) Pues no Albus parecia mas paradito :D Merci por los coments en los dos fics ;)

**LiaGD:**Hola preciosa, me alegra que te hayas reído con ''Scorpius'' Y pues si la gran mayoria de hombres son unos cerdos pero yo continuo con la esperanza de que alguno se salve u.u' El sujetador fue un toque de última hora que quedo muy bien :D aquí estoy y gracias por el review!

**Je m'appelle Lorena**: Muchas gracias por comentar y si el ''scor femenino'' tiene un toque :D De verdad queremos que se enteren Ron y Hermione? Y Hugo? Puede ser mortal... ya veremos que pasa ;)

**Marii96:** Muchas gracias muahaha te estoy enganchando en mi tela de arañas de letras :D aquí vengo con el tres espero que te guste :)

**livinginfairytale:**Muchas gracias preciosa! Me alegra que te haya gustado obviously que te quiero por además comentar ;) Merci espero que te guste el 3!

**Patri**: Lolón Yo no soy cruel... solo un poco ya veremos yo també t'estimu!

**LilyPotterfever:** Ves hay que dar una oportunidad a los rosius... se cuales son tus preferencias igualmente :) pues aquí tienes a una escritora comprometida :D Muchas gracias preciosa a ver si te hace cuenta! Que así nos comunicamos por PM y t aviso de las actualizaciones :D

**Pequinessa:** Muchas gracias preciosa voy a necesitar de las dos!

Pues nada hasta el próximo cap.

Nos leemos, Naluma5


	4. La menstruación

Hola a todos ! Estoy muy contenta por que el fic parece que esta teniendo éxito así que aquí os traigo otro capitulo con el que espero que os riáis, trata sobre un tema fatal para las chicas, es de color rojo y le llamamos regla, menstruación,...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**4. La menstruación**

Había pasado una semana del cambio, ya estaban a viernes otra vez y Rose dominaba a la perfección a Basilisco como buena estudiante que era. Las clases habían sido difíciles para los dos ya que habían cambiado sus horarios y no podían estar con sus amigos, o peor cuando lo amigos del otro les preguntaban si recordaban cosas que por supuesto ellos no habían vivido.

Rose había descubierto que Albus podía ser muy cabrón, que las chicas podían llegar a ser muy guarras y que en la cabeza del hombre el 99.9% de las veces solo estaba el sexo.

Scorpius había descubierto que Lia era mucho mas pesada de lo que parecía pero que los cotilleos podían llegar a parecer interesantes, que había mas de un invento del diablo, esa semana había descubierto el maquillaje y la rizadora de pelo con la que se había llevado una buena quemada. Por otra parte no podía comer tanta cantidad ni a tanta velocidad como quería ya que cada vez que lo hacia Lía se encargaba de darle una patada debajo de la mesa diciéndole ''no queda femenino'' y por supuesto había notado las miradas pervertidas de muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts, no podía creer que a todas las horas del dia la miraran como si se lo quisieran comer con los ojos, en su cuerpo también le pasaba con las chicas pero no sabia porque en el cuerpo de Rose le molestaba.

Habían pasado muchas horas en la sala de los Menesteres esa semana y se habían leído libros de todas maneras, colores, épocas,... Pero nada, no encontraban nada que no fueran leyendas inservibles y casos curiosos y extraños . Estaban desesperados.

Scorpius arrojó con furia el tomo que llevaba mirando durante horas.

-¡Nada! Otro maldito libro que no sirve para nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos, su nuevo cabello pelirrojo estaba despeinado- Me duele la cabeza, la barriga me va a explotar ¿Por que no paran estos pinchazos?, todo me molesta, tengo ganas de reír y de llorar, estoy cansado, tengo sueño, quiero volver a mi cuerpo,...- Se levantó del sofá y fue hacia el baño, dejando en el sillón una mancha de color rojo. -¡JODER!

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Rose que hasta ese momento lo había estado ignorando sumergida en la lectura.

-¡Ven me estoy muriendo!- Rose se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño y se encontró con su cuerpo sentado en la taza del váter mirando con horror una braguitas que pocas horas antes eran blancas y ahora habían sido teñidas de rojo.-Me voy a morir desangrado ¿y entonces que pasara? ¿Me quedare muerto o volveré al mio y morirás tu? ¡O quizás nos morimos los dos! Rose quiero vivir muchos años más...

-Malfoy no sabia esta faceta dramática de ti. ¿Tu sabes lo que es la menstruación?

-Claro que lo sé ¿Por quien me tomas?

-¿Entonces por que tanta exageración?

-¡Esto es la regla! Pero si te vas a quedar seca, no va a haber sangre en tus venas ¿Cuantos litros se supone que debo sacar por el chocho antes de que pare? ¡Además me duele todo!

-Mira que sois quejicas. Las chicas siempre pedimos que ojala los chicos pudieran vivir esto pero nunca me imagine que lo viviría en primera persona contigo.

-¿Quieres callarte ya y decirme como se para esto?

-¿Como se para? Ja. Acabas de empezar a mi los primeros dos días me viene muy fuerte pero calculo que estarás así hasta el martes, lunes si tienes suerte.

-¿Estas de coña? ¿5 días sangrando por el agujero? No quiero, tiene que haber alguna solución...

-Siento decirte que si la hay yo y las demás mujeres del mundo la desconocemos. Espera voy a buscarte una cosa. - Rose desapareció por la puerta del baño y al cabo de unos minutos volvió con un paquete de toallitas húmedas y un paquete de compresas.-Toma limpiate bien con esto aunque te recomendaría que cuando llegues a tu torre te duches o eso que tienes abajo va a oler a pescado que lo flipas. Después colocate la compresa no me seas cateto y pon la parte adhesiva en las bragas luego despega las alas y colocalas alrededor, no es difícil te las arreglaras. _Fregotego_- dijo el cuerpo del Malfoy y la sangre que había antes en las bragas y en el sofá y desapareció-Sera mejor que te las pongas limpias-dijo haciéndole un guiño y volviendo a salir por la puerta.

Scorpius cogió las toallitas y comenzó a limpiarse pensando que era imposible perder tanta sangre y mantenerse bien. Cuando ya no hubo mas sangre cogió la compresa y la abrió. Era una especie de mezcla entre algodón, plástico y adhesivo. Otro invento del diablo para el montón. La cogió y la miro de cerca, había un papel donde ponía:

_El 80% de mujeres aseguran sentirse hinchadas durante la regla._

_Al 85% de mujeres la primera menstruación les viene durante los 11 y 14 años._

Tan jóvenes y ya sufriendo esta barbaridad pensó Scor. Pensó que tenia que darles la razón a las chicas que alguna vez habían dicho que era una mierda porque verdaderamente, lo era.

Despego el papelito y vio que había dos trozos adhesivos mas a los lados. Estudio todas las posiciones mas que eso podía tener y aposto por la mejor solución:

-¡Rose ven!

-¿Que quieres?- dijo ella desde la puerta.

-Enseñame a poner la compresa.

-¿Que?

-¡Joder! Yo te enseñe a mear es lo justo.- dijo el cuerpo de Rose extendiéndole la compresa.

-De acuerdo- el cuerpo de Malfoy cogió aire y se agacho junto al de Rose que continuaba sentada en la tapa.- Vale se despegan las alas entonces la base lo pegas a lo largo de la braga y luego pones las alas alrededor para que quede bien sujeta. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil- El cuerpo de Rose miraba desde arriba como el cuerpo de Malfoy le colocaba una compresa.

-¿Sabes que si ahora mismo nos viera alguien no sé como coño explicaría que me estas poniendo una compresa?

-Sí, seria algo un poco raro de explicar. Lavate las manos y tómate esto, es una pastilla de hierro si no puede ser que te sientas sin fuerzas, es normal por la perdida de sangre.

-Vale- Scorpius se lavó las manos y se tomó la pastilla como Rose le había indicado- ¿Sabes que? Basilisco en todos estos años no me ha dado tantos problemas como tu cuerpo en una semana.

-Es que ser una mujer no es trabajo fácil, vosotros lo veis todo bonito.-dijo el cuerpo del Malfoy.

-Una cosa, la semana que viene empiezan los entrenamientos de Quidditch ¿Como nos lo vamos a montar?

-No sé tu tendrás que ir a los míos y yo a los tuyos ¿Crees que se lo deberíamos decir a Albus?

-Todavía no, yo sigo con la esperanza de poder encontrar una solución pronto- dijo Scorpius.

-Es muy tarde me voy a ir a dormir, además después Al me pregunta que a quien me he tirado ¿Sois siempre así de guarros?

-¿Para que mentir? Somos así la gran parte del tiempo. Pero no es nada malo es una forma diferente y algo mas brusca que comunicarnos entre nosotros. Pero si te sirve de consuelo Lía no es mucho mas fina- dice el cuerpo de Rose- ¡Oh! Has visto que bueno esta se me cae el chichi al suelo cada vez que lo veo- dijo con una voz chillona que imitaba a la perfección la de Lía- Oh has visto esta se viste como una guarra, seguro que lleva algodón en el sujetador...

-¡No siempre somos así!

-¿Ah no? Por que cada noche te podría hacer un programa de cotilleos de dos horas con lo que me cuenta tu amiguita.

-No es malo estar informada...

-¿Informada? ¡Te sabes la vida entera de medio castillo!

-Deberías ver un invento muggle llamado facebook entonces no te meterías tanto conmigo...

-No se que sera eso pero no creo que te enteres de tanto que como con Lía- Si tu supieras pensó Rose.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Scorpius estaba sentado en la sala común de Ravenclaw con un libro que le había encargado Rose que leyera cuando alguien la agarró por el cuello.

-¿Rosie estas nerviosa?- dijo la voz de Lía.

-¿Nerviosa porque?

-¿Como que porque? Mañana hay salida a Hogmeade y tu tienes cita con Oliver Wood Junior ¿No te parece suficientes razones para estar nerviosa?- En la sala común de Slytherin un moreno de ojos verdes informaba a un rubio de que había conseguido una cita doble. Sin duda alguna esa salida a Hogsmeade iba a ser recordada.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas hasta aquí el 4 capitulo ¿Como ha estado? ¿Os ha gustado? Tenéis ideas o experiencias propias que os gustaría que salieran reflejadas aquí? Ponerme un review con vuestras ideas y veré que puedo hacer ;) Estoy muy feliz pork me eligieron 2 capitana de mi equipo (juego a basquet) así que a lo mejor tenéis suerte y el lunes o antes subo el 5 :)<p>

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**Patri:** De aquí a k yo publique un libro quedan muchos, muchos años, mas de mil no lo creo k sea tan buena pero me alegra que te haya hecho reír un rato.

**LiaGD:** Si el enseñame a mear y basilisco fueron los dos puntazos del capitulo tu y yo tenemos k hablar a ver que hacemos con el proyecto ;)

**lizzie rodriguez:** ya lo sé que es extraño jajajaja pero ahi sta el puntazo. La cita... que pasara en la cita? Por que a nadie se le ocurrio? No sé pero bueno aquí vamos a seguir desenvolupando a ver si os gusta :) Yo también amo el scorse o rosius y sé que lo capitulos son pequeñitos pero es la forma de subir mas rapido no os lo voy a soltar todo de golpe :D gracias por el comentario la suerte y la inspiración todos los necesito para seguir adelante :)

**thanya:** Bienvenida! Te fascina? Es una alago para mi :) Pues a ver k pasa con el scorse hay veces que las cosas van de mal en peor si … a ver que pasa merci bonita ;)

**Albaa:** Que mala eres te podrias meter en el del gilipollas con complejo de enano de jardin ! Me encanta esa canción y de ayudarme nada esto es un reto k me he propuesto sola...

**mikaelita-cullen:** Se las medio arregla con la menstruación a ver que pasa en la cita con ella,...Si Scor se mete con Lía con lo maja que es ella... muchas gracias por comentar!

**LilyPotterfever:** Hola bonitaaaa! Me alegra que te gustara el cap :) Habra un poco de Albus, Lía y luego llegaran las vaciones,... reuniones familiares,...

**Pequinessa:**Hola... darme tiempo ya llegara el Al-Lía Y sí aquí estoy actualizando como un rayo solo para vosotras ;) Chocolate mmmmmmmmmmmm... jajaja merci bonita !

**Livingfairytale:** ''Agarra a Basilisco'' La verdad es que es una buena frase pues si Scor puede ser gracioso teniendo la regla :D

**alastor82:**jajaj muchas gracia la verdad es que hay buenos condimentos en el fic ahora solo falta que yo sepa bien como desenvolverlos :D Yo he pensado tu solicitud y no sé se me haria raro pero prometer intentar ver el enfoque algo como 'me he enamorado de mi cuerpo' .. jajaja no sé muchas gracias por el review:)

**Dianne Potter:** Muchas gracias por comentar y si es un poco raro y para este fic tampoco me gustaba la pareja Lily&Scor jajaja Yo soy como Lía también jajaja Estoy genial ! merci por todo :)

**synthya uchicha:** Bienvenida y vas a hacer que me sonroje :) la verdad es que yo tambien estoy impresionada por la cantidad de reviews y por lo que ha gustado tanto:) De nada y gracias a ti por leerme ;)

**Je m'appelle Lorena:** jajaj yo tambien me quedo con scor por razones obvias :) Muchas gracias por el review ;)

Nos leemos, Naluma5

PD: Pasaros por mi otro fic** ''de escobas y corazones rotos '** ;)


	5. Preparación

Hola! Me tarde bastante más de lo que dije, mil perdones es que empece un nuevo fic con una compeñera de aquí de FF** LiaGD** es un **Scorse** que promete ser muy bueno así que os espero se llama **'Resistencia, la unión de dos mundos'** y esta en una cuenta nueva (**LiaGD-Naluma5**) Las esperoo!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**5. Preparación**

_-¿Rosie estas nerviosa?- dijo la voz de Lía._

_-¿Nerviosa porque?_

_-¿Como que porque? Mañana hay salida a Hogmeade y tu tienes cita con Oliver Wood Junior ¿No te parece suficientes razones para estar nerviosa?- En la sala común de Slytherin un moreno de ojos verdes informaba a un rubio de que había conseguido una cita doble. Sin duda alguna esa salida a Hogsmeade iba a ser recordada._

-Yo...¡No puedo ir!-dijo Scor. Solo le faltaba eso una salida con el gilipollas de Wood.

-¿Por que?-dijo Lía mirándola con cara extrañada.

-Por que... ¡Tengo la regla!- Por fin esa mierda le iba a servir para algo, las chicas muchas veces la ponían de excusa para su mal humor, para no hacer deporte, cuando no les apetecía...

-Llevas cuatro años conviviendo con ella, no creo que vayas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad...- ¿Oportunidad? Dirás suplicio, pensó Scor.- No admito excusas, sube a dormir damisela que mañana tu y yo vamos a tener sesión de belleza.

**..::..::..::..::..**

-¡¿Que?-Exclamó escandalizada Rose.

-Tu y yo, cita doble con las gemelas Chang- Rose creyó que estaba escuchando mal, ella no podía soportarlas, eran las zorras asiáticas más grandes que se había echado a la cara, y es que se decía que las hijas de Cho acumulaban mucha experiencia.

Según contaban Cho Chang se había quedado embarazada de Cormac McLaggen quien después de enterarse de la noticia la había abandonado. Cho consiguió salir adelante gracias a su respetado puesto en San Mungo el cuál le proporcionaba una beneficiosa suma de dinero.

Rose podía confirmar tal teoría ya que había convivido con ellas sus siete años en Hogwarts, las gemelas, Lía y ella ocupaban la misma habitación en la torre Ravenclaw y digamos que mantenían una relación cordial.

-¿Estas de broma?

-Lo sé, es increíble ¿no? Mañana los dos pinchamos-dijo Al riendo, Rose todavía se sorprendía de la forma de hablar de su primo. Ese no era el niño inocente que compartía las vacaciones de navidad con ella en la Madriguera. Sin más dilación Albus subió las escaleras, Rose decidió que lo mejor era seguirlo.

**..::..::..::..::..**

-¡Princesa arriba!-dijo Lía. En serio que esa mujer tenia el poder de taladrar los oídos de cualquiera pensó Scor.- Tenemos mucho trabajo...

Scor se levantó de la cama como pudo, cogió la primera cosa que pilló en el baúl y se dirigió a ducharse.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, a caso quieres espantar a Wood? ¡Te prohibo que uses esa ropa!- Scor pensaba que si en serio se creía que ellos se fijaban en la ropa, como mucho se fijaban a que altura estaba el escote, o cuan corta y ceñida era la falda.

Por lo visto Lía no lo sabia ya que empezó a revolver todo el baúl de Rose y a sacar múltiples prendas de él. Puso algo sobre la cama que Scor no llegó a ver y lo empujó sobre una silla.

-Estate quieta ahora vengo.- Lía fue al lavabo y volvió al cabo de unos instantes con una ollita pequeña y una pinzas.-Pon la cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos- ¡OSTIA PUTA COMO QUEMABA! ¿Que era eso?-¡No te muevas si no quieres quedarte sin ceja!- le advirtió Lía.

Aquello era insoportable, no podía soportar mas el dolor cuando... Sintió como toda la piel se le desprendía.

-¡Au!-Gritó Scorpius incorporándose, entonces vio que Lía sostenía un palito como el de los helados que él y Albus habían comido en el mundo muggle en verano. Este estaba pringado de una especie de chicle de fresa medio derretido a causa del calor...- ¿Que es eso?

-Cera caliente ¿Que va a ser si no?- le dijo Lía como si de lo que estuviera hablando fuera obvio.- Échate para atrás- le volvió a decir mientras le empujaba con una mano la frente, antes de que se diera cuenta tenia cera en la otra ceja y en el bigote. ¿Por que no podían usar una cuchilla? Dolía mucho menos.

Después comenzó a quitarle los pelos que habían quedado con las pinzas, hubo un momento que se movió y Lía le pellizcó así que decidió estarse lo más quieto posible.

-Esto ya esta- dijo Lía, Scorpius hizo un ademán de levantarse- ¿Dónde vas?

-A ducharme-contesto el Malfoy.

-De eso nada, dame esas patas que tienes mas pelo que Chiwaka- Scor miró extrañado a Lía ya que no sabia quien era ese tal Chewaka aunque por el contexto no era nadie bueno. Scorpius subió una pierna a su cama y Lía comenzó a ponerle cera de esa en las piernas, como dolía, cuando comenzó a tirar de aquello vio las estrellas. ¡Como echaba de menos su pelo rubio que casi no se veía! Además, siendo un hombre ¿que importaba si tenias unos cuantos pelitos por aquí y por allí? Era cierto que estéticamente no quedaba bien que una chica tuviera pelos pero tanto sacrificio no estaba pagado.

-Ya te puedes duchar, que aún tengo que ponerte el maquillaje y hacerte el pelo...-dijo Lía. Scor que tenía toda la piel enrojecida de los tirones. Se sentó en el váter y se quito la compresa ¿tanta sangre había en el cuerpo de Rose? Se metió en la ducha y el agua estaba tan fría que los pocos pelos que le quedaban en el cuerpo se le pusieron de punta.

El agua le caía...

-Toma Rose este es el champú, luego ponte la mascarilla dejala reposar y de mientras te echas este gel de esencias por todo el cuerpo que te va dejar la piel genial, después desenredate el pelo aclarate y ponte este aceite, secate y vístete.- dijo Lía, Scorpius cogió todos los botes como pudo. Y se preguntó si verdaderamente todo aquello era necesario.

Igualmente siguió todos los pasos de Lía, tardó unos veinte minutos en ducharse cuando estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con tres. Salió del plato de ducha y vio que su ''ropa'' estaba sobre la tapa del váter.

Era una mini-falda tejana y una blusa de manguita larga pero fina de color azul.

-¡Lía!

-¿Qué?-dijo ella apareciendo de inmediato en la puerta.

-¿Que se supone que es esto?

-Tu ropa.

-¡Me voy a congelar!

-Para lucir hay que sufrir... ¡Toma!-dijo Lía tirandole un plástico alargado.

-¿Que es esto?

-Rose ¿Te encuentras bien? Es un tampón, ¿No pensaras ponerte la falda con una compresa no?-dijo Lía mirándolo ¿Y por que no se podía poner una compresa con falda? ¿Había una normativa? Su compañera volvió a salir y ella abrió el paquetito, era una especie de jeringuilla de plástico con un algodón dentro. ¿Se suponía que tenia que meter eso por...ahí? De ninguna de las maneras.-Rose deja ya de mirar el tampón y metetelo si no iré y lo haré yo.-Scorpius decidió que era mejor hacerlo el mismo. Abrió las piernas y se miró ahí abajo ¿Como se suponia que debía encontrar el agujero correcto? A ver... el era bueno encontrando esa clase de agujeros pero nunca lo había hecho con uno propio, finalmente creyó haber encontrado el indicado así que puso la punta del plástico y empujó hacia arriba, ese debía ser el camino equivocado por que se hizo daño, así que empujo para atrás. Entonces sí, le dio a la jeringuilla y el plastico salio dejando el algodón dentro con una cuerda colgando.

No era cómodo, para nada. Scorpius pensaba que había orificios que no se debían llevar excepto en algunas puntuales ocasiones.

Se puso las braguitas, la falda la cuál le costó abrochar, el sujetador y finalmente la blusa que dejaba ver una generosa parte de sus dotaciones femeninas.

Salió del lavabo y vio a la pesada sentada en su cama.

-¡Ya era hora! Siéntate.- le dijo. Él obedientemente se sentó en la cama y Lía cogió un estuche gigante de color rojo brillante. Sacó una especie de palo con pelitos y una cosa con polvos azules- Cierra los ojos- le dijo, notó como el pincel le hacia cosquillas en los parpados, luego con un lápiz de color negro le hicieron una raya- Te queda bien el negro remarca mucho tus ojos.- Si Lía lo decía... -Abre los labios – La ravenclaw le coloco una cosa viscosa que hacia buen olor en los labios- ¡Voilá!

Lía estuvo un rato tocando su pelo finalmente le puso un poco de espuma y con ayuda de la rizadora le dejó un pelo perfecto lleno de bucles. Rose estaba preciosa.

Scorpius se miro al espejo, la verdad es que el cuerpo de Rose se veía muy bien, demasiado bien. Dichoso Wood.

-Tome su bolso princesa, ya estas lista para irte.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Scor, le extrañaba que Lía no fuera a Hogsmeade.

-Yo me quedo, no tengo nada que comprar y no tengo cita. Tu primo y Malfoy van con las gemelas ¿No es así?

-Así es -contesto Keiko. Se ignoraban tanto mutuamente que a veces se olvidan de la existencia de sus otras compañeras de habitación. Las Chang no se relacionaban mucho con el sexo femenino de Hogwarts pero ya lo compensaban con los chicos. Malfoy se quedó sorprendido, al parecer Rose también tendría una cita.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Rose se levantó con tranquilidad y se duchó se vistió con unos tejanos y un suéter negro. Se peino por encima y salió a buscar a su cita. No tenía nada de ganas pero no había podido decir que no. Luego había recordado que ella ya tenia cita para ese día, Wood.

Llevaba años esperando que Wood le pidiera una cita, no por nada estaba considerado uno de los tres galanes que quedaban en Hogwarts (adivinen los otros dos). Y quería vigilar de cerca para que Scor no la cagara.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por todo y espero sus reviews no se olviden de pasar por mi nuevo fic ;) Las espero !<p>

**Respuestas a los reviews (anonimos)**

**Los otros los contestare por PM**

**LilyPotterfever:** Muchas gracias preciosa me gusta que te guste :) aquí estoy con más :D

**Mel:** Hola! Jajaja me gusta que os ríais por que para eso es :) Quiero intentar una escena romantica pero no se como quedaria :/ es un poco raro de escribir...

**Mariia:** Hola! Para la cita, cita deberas esperar un poco más lo sientuuuu!

**Rosescorp:**Merciiiiiii!

**Ana:** Hola amooor muchas gracias!

**Albaa:** Muy bien reportandote XD

Nos leemos, Naluma5


	6. Las Citas

Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Ya se que tarde un poco pero espero que el cap os valga la pena deciros que POR FAVOR os paséis por** 'Resistencia, la unión de dos mundos' **Besitos. No sean tacaños dejad un review y aquí esta el cap :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**6. Las citas.**

Scorpius bajó las escaleras con los zapatos infernales ¿Por qué las chicas se ponían esos zapatos tan incómodos? Rose de por si ya era alta, medía metro setenta y algo. Justo la altura ideal para Scor ya que el era bastante alto y odiaba estar todo el rato teniendo que agacharse o inclinándose. Una cosa que tenia clara era que su novia seria mas bien tirando a alta.

Echó un vistazo a la sala común de Gryffindor, todavía no se acostumbraba a tanto rojo por todas partes y vio a Wood.

El moreno lo vio a la vez y enseguida le sonrío. Asco de pavo, pensó Scor, le tiene que doler la cara de estar todo el rato así.

Oliver se acercó a Scorpius (o al cuerpo de Rose como lo queráis ver) y le coge la mano.

-Estas preciosa Rose-dice y acto seguido le besa la mano. ¿Qué se supone que debe responder?

-Mmm...Gracias, supongo.-Y ahí esta otra vez esa maldita sonrisa, pensó Scor.

-Te apetece que vayamos tirando, luego hay mucha cola para coger los carruajes y no quiero perder ni un segundo de estar a tu lado.- ¿Se puede ser tan empalagoso? ¿De verdad a las chicas les gusta todas estas ñoñerías?

-Se...- El Malfoy/Weasley y Wood fueron hacia la puerta principal donde el profesor Longbottom estaba repasando la lista de los alumnos autorizados a ir. A el Slytherin no le pasaban por desapercibido los intentos del Gryffindor para acercarse a él.

Scorpius miró a los lados y su mirada se cruzó con la de otra persona, Rose, bueno son sus ojos grises pero es ella la que veía por ellos. Ella le hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a sus acompañantes. Albus tenía una mano alrededor de Sakura Chang y la gemela de esta no paraba de mirar el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿A quién miras?- Preguntó Wood. Scorpius giró la cabeza rápidamente y dijo:

-A Albus...Mi primo.- Al entonces pelirrojo aún se le hacía extraño hablar de primos y familiares. El era hijo único y con sus primos por parte de madre nunca había tenido mucho trato ya que vivían en Francia.

-Ah.. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro...- Scor intentó subir al carruaje pero entre la falda y el cuerpo mas pequeño que el suyo se le hacía imposible. Wood estaba detrás de él y se ofreció amablemente a darle un empujoncito... En el culo.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de darle una torta pero luego recordó quien era y supo que no seria lo correcto. Se sentó con las manos cogidas por que aún y así las idea seguía ahí.

Wood se sentó delante y lo miró con una sonrisa. Scor pensó: Si supieras quien soy...

**..::..::..::..::..**

Rose llega a la sala común donde Albus le espera.

-Buenos días.- Dice Rose.

-¿Tú no eras el puntual de los dos?-pregunta Al- Mira mejor ni contestes, las Chang nos están esperando en la puerta. Vamos.

Al y el cuerpo del Malfoy recorrieron los pasillos de las mazmorras y llegaron hasta la entrada principal que estaba llena de alumnos que esperaban que les dieran permiso para poder salir.

Rose diviso una hermosa cabellera pelirroja, Scor, la verdad es que su cuerpo estaba muy bonito, seguramente seria obra de Lía. Lía, no se había acordado de ella seguro que no saldría o quien sabe,...

Vio que Scor volvía a mirar a Wood, no parecía que estuviera muy cómodo con la situación. Los dos cogieron su permiso y salieron a coger un carro.

-Scor- dijo una voz caramelosa. Era Nanako Chang, su cita. Rose suspiro sin poder evitarlo la verdad era que iba a ser un día muy largo.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Esto... Bien...-Rose vio pasar una cabellera pelirroja por el pasillo, podía ser una de sus primas o... Sin duda cualquiera de ellas le salvaría de esta situación.

Echo a correr y cogió del brazo a la chica, esta se giro y la miro con cara estrañada.

-¿Lía no vas a Hogsmeade?

-Esto...No. ¿Te importa Malfoy?- Rose reacciona al instante y deja la mano de Lía.

-Hace un día muy bueno... Deberías salir- La mejor amiga de Rose le mira con cara extrañada.

-¿Es eso una invitación?- Rose se da cuenta en ese momento de que es un gesto malinterpretable.

-Scor... ¿Vamos?- dice Nanako por detrás con esa voz empalagosa que la caracteriza.

-Claro Nanako, le he dicho a Lía que nos acompañe...

-¿¡Qué?-contesta Lía.

-Tranquila, a ellos no les importara que nos acompañes...

-Pero...

-Tranquila Lía estoy feliz de compartir el día contigo- La medio asiática estaba que echaba humo por las orejas mientras que la pelirroja continuaba mirando extrañada al rubio que tenia delante.

Albus y Sakura se sorprendieron al ver a Lía con ellos, sin embargo no comentaron nada. Albus conocía a Lia, era la mejor amiga de Rose... Bueno. La verdad era que Al solo tenia ojos para lo corta que era la falda y lo bajo que era el escote de la asiática.

**..::..::..::..::...**

Scorpius caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade al lado de Wood. El moreno no paraba de intentar cogerle, por los hombros, por la cintura, el no paraba de hacerle la culebra (intentar escaparse de sus brazos silenciosamente sin que el se diera cuenta de que lo estaba evitando) pero nada. El Wood parecía una de esas plantas que les había enseñado el profesor Longbottom en segundo, cuanto mas te movías mas fuerte te agarraba y a esta en concreto la luz solar no le afectaba.

Ahora mismo la mano reposaba en las caderas, de repente Scor notó que esta se deslizaba mas abajo y las manos de el moreno rodeaban todo lo que seria el glúteo.

-¿Quien te ha dicho que puedes coger esto? ¡Que NO es una Quaffle!- soltó el Malfoy. No sabia porque pero le disgustaba la idea de Wood cogiendo el culo de Rose. Además el guardián de Gryffindor ya se estaba excediendo.

-Esto...Perdona.- Dijo el Wood que se había sonrojado un poco. Al parecer no era tan pícaro como lo pintaban.- Te apetece tomar una cerveza de mantequilla- dijo el que aún conservaba el cuerpo con el que nació intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Los dos entraron en las tres escobas donde la hija de la antigua dueña les recibió.

-¡Uno de mis clientes favoritos!- dijo pellizcándole las mejillas al Wood- ¿Como está tu padre Rose? Mi madre todavía me pregunta por él cuando os veo.- ¿Que se suponía que debía decirle? Scor también era uno de los clientes favoritos de la mujer pero no sabia que trato tenía con Rose.

-Bien, gracias- Sí supongo que eso era de lo mas acertado.

-Me alegro. Os podéis poner en una de esas mesas que están libres, enseguida os traigo un par de cervezas.

Los dos se dirigieron a una de las mesas del fondo, y casi al instante la camarera volvió con su pedido. El Wood estaba de espaldas a las otras mesas por lo que no vio cuando entraron un grupo de cinco chicos y chicas.

Scor se sorprendió al ver que Lía iba con ellos y al parecer no parecía muy feliz.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Lía se empezaba a arrepentir de haber aceptado la invitación. Se sentía desplazada aunque ''Scor'' extrañamente la intentaba introducir en todas las conversaciones.

Nanako solo le mandaba miradas furibundas por que le quitaba parte de la atención del rubio.

Por otra parte Albus simplemente la ignoraba, al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Llegaron a las tres escobas y decidieron entrar a tomar algo. La camarera recibió muy amablemente a Scor, Al y Lía mientras que a las asiáticas casi ni las saludo.

-Albus, Albus, Albus, si que habéis bajado el listón tu y el señorito Malfoy ¿no? Merecéis más que estas dos meretrices... En cambio la pelirroja si que sería una sabia elección. Es una chica guapa, inteligente y amable siempre acompaña a tu prima Rose- Dijo la hija de madame Rosmerta a Albus y Scor.

Rose en el cuerpo de Scor no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada, adoraba a esa chica siempre era muy amable y simplemente después de esa contestación se había vuelto su camarera preferida.

Los cinco se sentaron en una mesa y entonces Lía y Rose se percataron de la presencia de una pelirroja que les miraba. Lía le saludo con la mano mientras que Rose comprendió que lo mas sabio era hacer que no se había percatado de su presencia para no levantar sospechas.

Estaban sentados de la siguiente manera: Nanako, Rose y Lía que miraban en dirección a la mesa de Rose y Albus que estaba enfrente de Lía junto a Sakura que estaban dándoles la espalda.

Pronto llegaron las cervezas de mantequilla y el Whisky de fuego pues ya eran mayores de edad.

-Scor ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Albus.

-No. ¿Por?

-Me extraña que tomes cerveza nada más... ¿Que os parece si jugamos a un juego?-Todos miraron al moreno de ojos verdes atentamente- Vamos esto si no es muy aburrido... Cogemos algo fuerte y nos tenemos que acabar el vaso antes que los demás el que lo beba más rápido puede preguntar lo que quiera al que elija. ¿Jugáis?

-Yo juego-dijo Lía con voz contundente. Los otros para no quedarse atrás asintieron.

-Que comience el juego-dijo Al en imitando aun muñeco de una película muggle.

* * *

><p>Bueno mi idea era hacer toda la cita en un capitulo pero la verdad es que voy bastante lenta y me duele al escribir ya que me hice capsulitis en los dedos índices... No sé cuando subiré prometo tardar lo menos posible mientras tanto...<p>

**PD: Gracias por los reviews favoritos y alertas vosotros sois la razón de que siga motivada a escribir...**

**¿REVIEWS?**

Nos leemos, Naluma5


	7. Preguntas y respuestas

Hola! Vuelvo a estar aquí. Lo sé ya era hora... tardé un montón. Estoy triste porque la gente ya no responde como antes os esta dejando de gustar el fic? Cambiaríais algo? Hay algo en lo que no estais de acuerdo? Estoy abierta a todas las sugerencias muchas gracias a todos los que siguen poniéndome en favoritos y alertas:) Se os quiere!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**7. De preguntas y respuestas.**

Albus se había levantado de la mesa y había ido a pedir la bebida a la barra. Las gemelas mandaban miradas furibundas a Lía, y Rose no sabia que hacer pero de buena gana les hubiera dicho algo a las asiáticas.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-dijo Albus y se volvió a sentar en su sitio. Traía una bandeja de camarero con cinco vasos medianos y un par de jarras.- Whisky del mejor- dijo el chico de pelo negro con una sonrisa socarrona. Enseguida sirvió bebida a todos.- Muy bien. Cuándo yo diga ya bebéis, el que primero acabe tiene derecho a preguntar a quién quiera, no os podéis negar a responder la pregunta. ¿Alguien tiene algo que objetar?

-Vamos a ponerlo más interesante-dijo Lía- Se puede añadir la opción de prueba y no se puede hacer más de dos preguntas seguidas a una misma persona. Para evitar avasallamientos.-dijo mirando significativamente al de los ojos verdes.

-Esta bien. Coger vuestros vasos, preparados, listos,...¡Ya!- Todos bebieron de los vasos, las gemelas tuvieron que parar a la mitad por que no se esperaban que verdaderamente aquello fuera tan fuerte. Rose noto como en aquel cuerpo toleraba mejor la bebida que en el suyo propio. Lía aguanto todo el trago aunque con lágrimas en los ojos. Y Albus se acabo el trago sin muchas parafernalias.

Lía miro a Albus adivinando lo que se avecinaba pero para sorpresa de esta él la miro con una sonrisa y luego cambio de dirección y miro a Sakura.

-Pregunta-, Ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta que se desvaneció cuándo el le pregunto.

-¿Cómo, dónde, cuándo y con quién fue tu primera vez?- Preguntó el Potter. Lía pensó que debería considerarse trampa por que había hecho más de una pregunta, sin embargo ella también quería saber la respuesta por lo que se callo. Estaba un poco decepcionada por que había creído que Albus le preguntaría a ella. Una vez más, se había equivocado.

-Mi primera vez fue a los doce- Lía miro a Sakura fijamente, sabia que lo más seguro fuese que Sakura hubiera sido joven su primera vez pero no pensaba que lo fuera tanto- Estábamos de viaje en china con nuestra madre y nos presentó a unos primos lejanos que no conocíamos- dijo mirando a Nanako, esta la miraba fijamente como si no quisiera que ella hablara de más- Ellos tenían dieciséis o así y nosotras les dijimos que teníamos catorce, se lo creyeron, y bueno bebimos de más, por ese tiempo todavía no estábamos acostumbradas, no recordamos mucho. La mañana siguiente nos despertamos en una habitación dentro del local, nuestra ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo y teníamos marcas por todo el cuerpo, casi no podíamos andar del dolor. Nos vestimos y llamamos un taxi, nunca hablamos de ese tema, esta vetado, así que no lo volveremos a sacar.-dijo en un tono concluso, dando a entender que no admitiría comentarios.

Sakura se mantuvo firme pero Lía pudo ver como Nanako se pasaba la manga de su blusa por los ojos, al parecer había detalles escabrosos en ese relato. Sin embargo, no sería ella la que profundizara en el tema.

Rose también había quedado impactada con el relato. No se podía imaginar a ninguno de sus primos intentando aprovecharse de ella.

-Vale- dijo Albus intentando interrumpir el incómodo silencio que se había instalado- Siguiente ronda- Albus volvió a servir alcohol en los vasos de todos.-¿Preparados?

Todos bebieron de sus vasos y la sorpresa fue ver que la ganadora resultó ser Sakura que al parecer se había recuperado pronto de su momento de flaqueza.

Sakura no se anduvo con rodeos, fue directa a la persona a la que quería preguntar,

-Lía, ¿Pregunta o reto?- Lía no se sorprendió, sabía que podía acabar muy mal cuando empezó el juego, sabia que no era una de las personas más queridas para sus otros acompañantes.

-Pregunta-dijo insegura.

-¿Cuál fue la razón real de tu ruptura con Thomas?- Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Todo el mundo en Hogwarts sabia lo mal que lo había pasado Lía en su quinto año por culpa de Thomas. Rose miro a Lía preocupada, las facciones de Scorpius demostraban que estaba preocupada por la posible reacción de su amiga ante esa pregunta.

Thomas había sido la primera relación verdadera de Lía, ella estaba en quinto y el era un Ravenclaw de séptimo. Empezaron a salir y todo iba bien si no fuera por que él la presionaba para llegar a la última base. Ella estuvo a punto de ceder porque 'le quería'. Si no fuera por que Rose lo enganchó en el momento justo ella hubiese cometido el un error del que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-Él y yo estuvimos saliendo unos cuántos meses, todo el mundo decía que me engañaba pero yo no les hice caso. Por otra parte el me presionaba para hacer cosas que no estaba preparada...- dijo Lía soltando un soplido, no le iba a dar el gusto a Chang, sabía que ella le había preguntado eso a propósito para revolver la mierda. Ella sabía lo mal que lo había pasado.- La cuestión es que gracias a Rose- Rose miraba atentamente a Lía ella era la única que sabía lo que venía a continuación- Lo pillé.

-¿Lo pillaste cómo? ¿Con una chica?- preguntó Albus.

-No fue precisamente con una chica- Albus le miro extrañada.- ¿Os acordáis de Adam, el chico flojito, amigo suyo, inteligente, al que nadie prestaba atención?

Todo se quedaron mirando a Lía incrédulos.

-Pues si, yo sólo era su tapadera para que nadie supiera realmente cuáles eran sus gustos- Realmente a Lía esa relación la había marcado. Desde entonces era mucho más desconfiada con los chicos, no se había implicado emocionalmente en ninguna relación más, no quería llevarse ningún chasco. Pero el caparazón que la protegía era el mismo que la separaba de ellos. Y es que si quieres empezar una relación con alguien de verdad, se trata de dejar tu corazón desnudo en sus manos con la esperanza de que no lo destroce.

-Después de eso corté con él y ya sabéis lo demás.- Lía con lo demás se refería a: Ojos hinchados, ir arrastrándose por los pasillos, perdida de apetito,...

-Tú podrías hacer replantearse a cualquier chico su orientación-dijo Nanako con toda la intención de hacer daño a Lía. Rose le envió una mirada furibunda por lo que pareció achantarse.

Gracias a dios Lía salio de eso. Y en su opinión las cosas pasan por una razón y esa experiencia le sirvió para hacerla más fuerte.

-Muy bien -dijo Rose, intentando evitar que todas esas miradas recayeran sobre Lía- Siguiente Ronda...- Rose cogió la jarra que estaba al lado de Albus y volvió a servir a los cinco.-Preparados, listos,...¡Ya!

Todos bebieron lo más rápido posible pero fue Severus el que volvió a ganar. Miró a Lía fijamente y dijo:

-¿Pregunta o reto, Scorpius?- Rose se sobresaltó ¿Y ahora que? Si era una pregunta corría el riesgo de no saber la respuesta, y si se lo inventaba a lo mejor Albus le pillaba. Por otra parte sabía que los retos de su primo eran legendarios. Al miraba fijamente a Rose, esta miro hacia la mesa dónde estaba su verdadero cuerpo bastante incómodo. En ese momento Wood se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el lavabo.

-Reto-dijo Rose cruzando los dedos para no arrepentirse.

-Tienes que darle un beso a mi prima.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡No puedes estar en serio!

-Es un reto tienes que hacerlo.-dijo Albus. Rose no se lo podía creer, sabía que su primo podía ser un... Cabrón. ¡Pero esto era pasarse!

-Ella esta aquí con Wood.

-¿Tu lo ves por aquí? Yo no.

-Esta en el lavabo-dijo Rose en tono de suplica.

-Entonces yo que tu me daría prisa.

-¿Y que le digo a tu prima?

-Eres Slytherin ¿no? Invéntate algo.-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona. Rose podía ver que este reto iba con segundas, pero desconocía que razón podía tener su primo para que quisiera que ella y Malfoy se besaran.-Por cada minuto que tardes una prenda de tu cuerpo desaparecerá...

-¿QUE?-dijo Rose. Como respuesta la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello desapareció- ¡Esto no es justo!

-Creía que nadie te ganaba Malfoy...-dijo Albus.

-¡Me niego!-Un zapato desapareció. Rose sabía que el cuerpo que se iba a ver era el del rubio pero no por eso le daba menos vergüenza, además no era plan de convertir al Malfoy en un exhibicionista.-Miro a Scorpius que le miraba con cara de no entender nada.-No me hagas esto...

-Si te rindes te la sacaré toda de golpe...-El otro zapato desapareció- Algunas señoritas estarán contentas...-Albus empujó a Rose en dirección al Malfoy.

Rose se quedo mirando a su cuerpo.

-Ro...Malfoy ¿Que es lo que pasa?- Para ese entonces todos los que estaban en el bar se habían girado para ver la escena. Rose mandó una última mirada suplicante a su primo. Le estaba manteniendo la mirada cuando notó que los calzoncillos que llevaba desaparecían. El potter se encogió de hombros.

-Perdona lo que voy a hacer, te juro que esto me duele tanto como a ti-le dijo Rose a Scorp. Scorpius estaba parado no sabia que era lo que Rose pretendía, ella se fue acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron. Era extraño...Estaba dándole un beso a su propio cuerpo... pero por otra parte Malfoy estaba dentro de él...Y no estaba sufriendo arcadas...Era extraño y alarmante...

-¿Malfoy se puede saber que cojones haces?- Preguntó un Wood muy enfadado desde la puerta. Rose notó que ya no estaba descalza, miro a sus pies y vio unas deportivas, miro a su primo y este asintió con la cabeza. Supongo que eso era una señal. Cogió a su cuerpo de la mano y salió corriendo no era plan de tentar a su suerte, y fuese la cara de Malfoy o la suya sabia que si Wood lo atrapaba le iba a doler igual.

-Uno menos-dijo Albus- ¿Os animáis a seguir jugando?-dijo este mirando fijamente a Lía.

-Si Scorpius no esta yo me voy...-dijo Nanako. Dicho esto la asiática se levanto, cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

-Lía, ¿No crees que ya es hora de que te vayas?-preguntó Sakura lanzando le una mirada fulminante. Lía no iba a soportar estar ahí de aguanta velas por lo que se levantó con toda la intención de irse ya hacía el castillo. Una mano fuerte le cogió del brazo, miro al ojiverde y este dijo:

-Quedate- eso fue todo lo que ella necesito para obedecer. A veces se sorprendía a ella misma con su manera de ceder ante el moreno, él la desarmaba completamente.

Sakura hizo notar su enfado cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo. De esa manera parecía que no tuviera ojos.

-Aqui tienen señoritas-dijo Albus sirviendo los vasos de los aún presentes.- Preparadas, listas , ya.-Lía no iba a dejarse ganar por lo que bebió todo de un trago aunque su garganta quemase. Ella dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, Sakura todavía no había acabado y Albus... Albus la miraba fijamente, parecía que la estuviese atravesando con esos ojos verdes, el no había probado su vaso, les había dejado para que una de ellas dos ganase.

Sakura la miro con mala cara.

-¿Pregunta o reto Albus Severus Potter?-dijo Lía.

-Pregunte lo que quiera señorita.- contestó Albus, parecía tranquilo, no estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿Que es lo que le ves a salir con tantas cabezas huecas, de verdad te crees importante y te gusta hacerle esto a las chicas?- La pregunta casi no se la tuvo ni que pensar, salio sola. Siempre le había inquietado que es lo que podía pasar por la cabeza del Potter. Este se incorporó, su cara demostraba al menos un atisbo de sorpresa ante la pregunta.

-Supongo que... Lo hago por que es lo más fácil. Yo nunca les prometo nada que no les vaya a dar. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos, les ofrezco diversión, solo eso. Yo no me enamoro, no creo en esas cosas. Y las cabezas huecas como tu las llamas son las más fáciles de contentar por que están acostumbradas. No es que no les tenga respeto ni nada parecido, no nos equivoquemos. Para mi todas las mujeres sean como sean tienen mi respeto es solo que son las que luego no lo pasan tan mal, además yo nunca obligo a nadie, si una chica quiere estar conmigo ¿Quién soy yo para negarse lo? Hasta se podría que esta bien lo que hago..soy algo así como un cumple sueños...-finalizó el Potter con una sonrisa burlona.- Por otra parte si alguien como yo se le ocurriera meterse con una de mis primas o con mi hermana te puedo asegurar que acabaría con todas las partes de su cuerpo hechas añicos.

Albus miró a Sakura y se encogió de hombros. Esta entendió la indirecta y se levantó airada, no tardó más de dos segundos en salir por la puerta.

-Aunque te he dicho esto, por parte para sacar a Chang y por parte por que es verdad, no significa que no me gusten los retos. Es más, soy conocido por superar retos en quidditch, pociones,...

-¿Que quieres decir Potter?-dijo Lía. Ella era consciente de que finalmente los dos se habían quedado solos.

-¿Una última ronda?-Lía lo miró con desconfianza, había llegado muy lejos, ahora no iba a achantarse. Asintió. El Potter sirvió en los dos vasos restantes todo el contenido que quedaba en la jarra, el vaso estaba hasta los topes- ¿Brindamos? -le preguntó a Lía- Por los comienzos...Preparada, lista, ¡Ya!

Como era de esperar, esta vez el moreno no se dejo ganar si no que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo el vaso sin líquido, parecía que lo hiciera por arte de magia.

-¿Pregunta o reto?-Lía había acabado muy mal con la anterior pregunta por lo que decidió que quizás era mejor acceder ante el reto. Además podía notar que le era más difícil pensar. El alcohol la estaba afectando, sin embargo el Potter estaba como si no hubiera bebido ni un vaso.

-Reto.

-Tienes que tener una cita conmigo-dijo el Potter con una sonrisa. La había cazado.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo, el otro cap casi no tuve reviews así que portaros bien y dejadme alguna queja...<p>

Se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto pero... En el fondo os quiero, es solo que mis profesores no tanto :/ Intentaré no tardar tanto para el próximo y ya sabeis, os podéis pasar por mis otros fics también ;)

Naluma5


	8. Reacciones

Mis niñas preciosas! Superamos los 100 reviews O.o Os pido un favor para una amiga mía **anneodair** que ha empezado su nuevo fic en Down Town Abbey y esta un poco desanimada al no recibir apoyo. Espero que os paséis si os gusta a alguna :)

Aquí va el cap :D

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**8. Reacciones**

-¡Para por favor!-dijo Scorpius. En su nuevo cuerpo no soportaba el correr grandes distancias a tal velocidad. Rose frenó el ritmo y se metió en un callejón desierto. Habían escapado de Wood por los pelos. Menos mal que supieron reaccionar a tiempo, si los hubiera alcanzado, estarían jodidos. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había pasado, por culpa del estúpido reto se habían besado en medio de la cafetería con medio alumnado y profesorado presente.

-¿Por qué coño lo has hecho?- preguntó Scor, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Rose se retiró el flequillo rubio de la cara, gotas perladas de sudor recorrían su rostro mientras que el de Scor estaba escandalosamente rojo. Como todo un Weasley.

-Yo... Esto.. Estábamos jugando a verdad o atrevimiento y al ingenioso de mi primo no se le ocurrió otra cosa.-dijo Rose intentando recuperar el aire.

-Los retos de tu primo son legendarios, como se te ocurre elegir eso.

-¿Y que querías?-dijo Rose mirando a esos ojos azules que una vez le habían pertenecido y que por alguna razón ahora le parecían más hermosos que nunca.-¿Que el me preguntara cualquier cosa y yo no pudiese contestar?- No supo como pero Scor, sintió una angustia en su pecho, pero era extraño ya que era como si no le perteneciera.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.-dijo sinceramente.- ¿Has visto la cara de Wood? -dijo Scor antes de romper a reír.- Estaba... colérico.

-No es gracioso, ¿Que crees que pensaran de nosotros? ¡Eh!-dijo Rose.

-¿Que pasa? Te molestaría que te relacionaran con un Malfoy ¿No? !Es eso!-dijo Scor enfadado, no sabia por que pero le molestaba que Rose se avergonzara de la idea de estar con él frente a los demás.

-No es eso...

-¿Ah no?

-Piensa por un momento que mi familia o la tuya se enterara de esto ¿Que crees que pasaría?-Scor se quedo callado. En su mente veía como le salia a su padre la frente del cuello, la que solía en ocasiones especiales, como cuando se enfadaba con él o los negocios no le salían como le gustaban.

-Tenemos que evitar que eso pase-dijo el Malfoy.

-Lo sé. De todas maneras esto ha sido solo una apuesta, solo tenemos que ir con cuidado de que no nos vean juntos más de lo necesario.

-Esta bien.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

-¿Que te has creído?-dijo Lía-¿Que todas nos estamos muriendo por tus huesos?-dijo aunque en su caso,llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo cosa que ni por todo el oro de Gringotts iba a reconocer frente al espécimen que se sentaba junto a ella.

-No lo sé, dímelo tu-dijo el con una media sonrisa que había aprendido de Scorpius.

-Eres insoportable Potter- dijo levantándose de la mesa- Escuchame bien-dijo acercándose quizás demasiado al Potter y mirándolo fijamente a esas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos- Ves con cuidado por que el que se enamora quizás eres tú.

-Ja Ja-dijo sarcásticamente- Te voy a decir algo...Yo no me enamoro.

-Eso lo dices ahora. No voy a derramar ni una sola lágrima por ti Albus Severus Potter. No lo conseguirás.

-En ningún momento te he dicho que llores, estas mucho más bonita así- dijo acariciando su mejilla, la piel de Lía se erizo. Giro la cara para evitar su contacto pero el la agarro de la barbilla y le dio un beso en la comisura del labio.-Mucho más bonita.-Ella se levantó de la mesa y salió del local sonrojada.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

Rose y Scorpius llevaban sin discutir más de una semana. Hablaban de temas 'poco importantes' pero continuaban investigando sobre el por que de su cambio.

Los dos habían asistido a los entrenamientos del otro con regularidad y no habían tenido problemas con los jugadores, bueno, no tuvieron problemas hasta que vieron un anuncio en el tablón de la sala común.

_''Sábado 10 de Octubre 1r Partido de la temporada:_

_Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin''_

_'Mierda'_ Solo pudieron pensar los dos.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

Scor entró en el gran comedor y enseguida localizó su albina cabeza al lado de otra azabache en la mesa de Slytherin. Se dirigió hacia allí.

-Buenos días-dijo Scor mirando a Al.

-Buenos días Rosie- dijo el con una sonrisa. Scor aprovecho el momento, pues creía que Al no lo veía para darle una nota en la mano a Rose, se equivocaba.

-¿Habéis visto que dentro de nada hay partido?-dijo Scor como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Por supuesto, Slytherin pateara el culo a Ravenclaw.

-No lo dudes-dijo Scor.

-¿Que dijiste Rose?-dijo Albus extrañado pues siempre que decía algo por el estilo su prima saltaba para defender a su equipo.

-Digo que... Tengo serias dudas,... Estamos muy preparados- Y era cierto, Scor había entrenado a las Águilas como si fueran su propio equipo, y aunque le doliera, tenía que aceptar que eran muy buenos.

-Ah, ya decía yo ¿Te pasa algo Scorpius?-preguntó Al-

-Eh, no, nada-dijo Rose- Me voy tengo que acabar unas cosas para el entreno de esta tarde.

Rose salio del Gran Comedor y en cuanto dobló una de las esquinas leyó la nota que le había puesto Scor en la mano.

_''Estaré en los vestuarios cuando acabe el entreno, procura quedarte sola._

_-SHM''_

Suspiró. No podía más con esto llevaba muchísimo estrés encima. Solo esperara que el Malfoy estuviera estudiando para los exámenes tanto como ella estaba estudiando para los suyos. Y luego el equipo. Por encima de su cadáver ella iba a hacer que los Slytherin ganaran a Ravenclaw, no señor, ella era muy competitiva pero en este caso en concreto solo deseaba perder (en el cuerpo de Scor)

**..::..::..::..::..**

El entrenamiento había sido agotador, Rose entro en el vestuario de Quidditch llena de barro.

Comenzó a sacarse la ropa mirando a la pared. Por mucho que no le gustara se tenia que duchar con los chicos (no quería ni pensar que dirían si dijera de ducharse con las chicas) Casi siempre se duchaba cuando todos ya se habían ido o en el baño de los prefectos pero como Scor la estaría esperando tuvo que hacerlo ahí.

Cualquier otra chica se hubiera sentido en el cielo, rodeada por un montón de torsos desnudos, musculosos, atléticos, sudorosos a causa del deporte, duchándose en la ducha... _'No, Rose no pienses en eso. No. Piensa en Runas, si, eso es'_ Pensaba Weasley para sus adentros y es que ni ella, podía evitar el efecto de las hormonas en el cuerpo adolescente.

Fue hacia las duchas comunes mirando al suelo. Solo llevaba una toalla ajustada en la cintura.

-Scorpius cual va a ser la estrategia para el partido contra Ravenclaw-Rose levantó la cabeza por inercia. _'Dios mio, desde cuándo tiene Tom esa tableta que yo nunca la había visto... Madre mía, se puede rallar queso ahí...'_ Por eso a Rose no le gustaba ducharse en las duchas se ponía muy...nerviosa._ 'No te quites eso, no te lo quites, no...'_ Rose solo tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta antes de ver toda la anatomía de Tom. La última vez había visto a su primo, pero eso no tenia relevancia ya que compartían el ADN. 'Un momento... ¡Oh dios mio!' Rose se dirigió corriendo al lavabo y cerró la puerta.

-¿Te pasa algo Scor?

-No, nada.

De repente el basilisco de Scorpius se había puesto muy... Bueno se había puesto MUY.

_'Y que hago yo ahora, esto parece un perchero' _ Rose toco esa cosita con un dedo intentando que bajara, pero nada, no había manera era como si hubiera alguien que tirara eso hacia arriba_. 'No puede ser' _

Rose había oído hablar de las erecciones espontaneas, pero no creía que fueran TAN espontaneas ni TAN incomodas. La Weasley intentaba pensar en cosas que no fueran ni Tom, ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera animar más a la culebrilla del Malfoy, aunque en esos momentos a su parecer si que se le podría llamar Basilisco (cosa que ella nunca le diría).

Los chicos al contrario que las chicas no tardaron mucho en ducharse.

-Scor nos vamos, apaga las luces cuando te vayas-dijo Albus- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si, si- dijo Rose 'Estoy de maravilla vamos' La puerta se cerró y Rose suspiró, al poco escucho un golpe en la zona de los armarios.-¿Hay alguien?

-Soy yo. ¿Dónde estas?-dijo el verdadero Scor.

-Estoy en el lavabo.

-Sal.

-No puedo.

-¿Por que?

-Por que no.

-¿Por que no?

-¡Por que tu basilisco se ha despertado!

-¿Que mi que, que?-dijo Scor sin entender nada. Rose abre la puerta, dijo picando a la puerta del baño. Rose al no tener más remedio y tapándose lo más que pudo abrió la puerta.

-¿Que haces así? Vas a pillar un resfriado-dijo Scor mirándola fijamente, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. Scor empezó a reír.- Ya decía yo que era raro que basilisco aguantara tanto tiempo de inactividad.

-¡No te rías!- dijo Rose- ¡Esto no es nada gracioso!

-¿Ah no? La princesa Weasley con pensamientos poco puros despertando sus organos más pudorosos...

-¡Oh! Malfoy cállate. ¿Cómo hago para que baje 'esto'?

-No si antes no me dices quien te ha hecho esto.

-¡Nadie!

-Pues nadie tiene que estar muyyyy bien...

-¡Eres insoportable!

-Lo sé.

-Tom.

-¿Tom? ¿Que Tom?

-Tom el de séptimo ¿Cuantos más conoces que estén en tu equipo?

-¿Tom el tímido?

-¡Si!- Scor no supo por que pero sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-Para bajarla tienes que acariciarla- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa en los labios y haciendo un gesto obsceno con los dedos. Scor le podría haber dicho que había otra solución mucho más facil a un par de metros, como darse una ducha fría. Pero la verdad era que no hubiera sido ni la mitad de divertido.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo ¿Os habéis reído, os imagináis la última escena :) Pobre Rose... El prox cap más espero vuestros reviews aquí van las respuesta de los de la semana pasada ;)<p>

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**Lilypotterfever:** Hola guapi! Muchas gracias :) Y si lo que pasa es que últimamente no tengo nada de tiempo ni de inspiración, y tampoco quiero colgaros capitulos de dos paginas por lo que os ruego que me perdoneis. Gracias por estar siempre por aquí y actualice la semana pasada de escobas espero no tardar mucho en volver a actualizar ;)

**Pequinessa:** Puedo tardar más o menos pero yo SIEMPRE vuelvo, y si no os lo avisaria ;) Me alegra que te gustara, veremos que más podemos ir metiendo de Lia y Albus, de momento aquí solo teneis un cachito :) Gracias por el review :D

**syntya uchicha:**Muchas gracias!

**Livinfairytale: **Di que si! Yo también quiero un bastardo cabrón como Potter y Malfoy XD Muchas gracias guapi!

**Kero weasley:** Siento mucho tardar tanto, de verdad que me encantaria poder traeros un cap cada dos dias pero por desgracia mi horario me lo impide, ruego que me perdoneis y que aún y asi sigais leyendo ;)

**Paola:** Me he perdido. DRACO? Es scor jajajjaja supongo que te has confundido :) Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste te estare esperando por aquí para saber que piensas de la evolución de 'draco' y rose ;)

**Cuzes4ever:** Tienes razón... Lñe tendriamos que haber quitado algo más, pero ya habrá tiempo de eso ;)

**burning62:** aishhhhh! GUAPA! Si el mio es el mejor entonces has leído pocos, me alegra que te guste y espero verte por aquí a menudo, ya me comentaras que te ha parecido el cap de hoy ;)

**FeRdYyY: **Muchas gracias! Pues si mató dos pajaros de un tiro... Por que quiere unir a Scor y Rose? … ¿Quien sabe? ¿Yo? Pues no! Ya improvisare algo jajjajajaja muchas gracias espero verte por aquí a menudo ;)

**Emma-Monroe:** Por dios, como amo estos reviews tan largos, detallados, que demuestran que habeis leido en serio... os quiero (L) No te preocupes si no encontrabas tu contraseña y si tengo los anonimos abiertos por que los que no estan registrados también tienen que dar su opinión :) jajja me mataste con lo de 'la trata como a un ipad, toqueteando la por todos lados' :) Muchas gracias bonita no te preocupes pero ahora que sabes que puedes espero que dejes mas de un review, besitos de España !

**Albaa:** Amooor! No los profes no nos quieren! Y como puedes ver he seguido tu consejo y estoy respondiendo los reviews para que veas que te hago caso :P Gracias por pasarte siempre por aquí (aunque yo tenga que estar dandote por culito siempre)

**Melody**: Hola! No sé... Se me hace rarillo escribir escenas picantes con los cuerpo cambiados, pero prometo que las habra más adelante ...Ya ya me dijeron lo de los nombres jajaj la soy un poquito mala escogiendolos pero la proxima vez me asegurare muchas gracias :) Y te sorprenderia a veces ni inspiración ni ganas de escribir , cuando tengo un rato estoy muy cansada como para pensar :/ Para nada, se aceptan las criticas ya lo he dicho más de u a vez, todo sea para mejorar ;) Merci por seguir por aquí igualmente ;)

**DiannePotter:** Muchas gracias guapi! Y ya ves aquí estoy actualizando poquito a poquito ;)

**nahima-chan: **Ya continuo, ya continuo :) Gracias por el reviews se agradecen :D

**LiaGD:** Hola Guapisima:) Y si las dos estuvimos un poco desaparecidas, pero por lo menos ya hablamos de eso, vuelvo a decir que lo siento...

**NataliaHRY:** Ya voy, ya voy voy actualizando... Actualizo cada una semana y algo o asi... espero verte por aquí a menudo ;)

Muchas gracias a todas y …...

NOS LEEMOS!


	9. Calentamiento

Hola! La verdad es que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que entre los exámenes y un problema que tuve con un anónimo en el otro fic me desmotive. En fin, aquí estoy y aquí esta el capitulo ;) (No malentiendan el título me refiero al calentamiento de músculos antes de jugar que os conozco malpensados y malpensadas XD )

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**9. Calentamiento.**

-¿Que la acaricie?- dijo Rose ya que no entendía lo que Malfoy quería decir, no es que fuera tonta, ni mucho menos. Es solo que no tenia la mente tan sucia ni era tan mal pensada como para entender lo que otra en su lugar hubiera comprendido en una milésima de segundo. El Malfoy intentaba no reírse pero por dentro estaba soltando una carcajada pura. Volvió a hacer el gesto obsceno con la escoba y es cuando Rose lo entendió- ¡Serás asqueroso! Me quedaré aquí siempre antes de tocar.. eso.. de esa forma- dijo Rose poniéndose de un ligero color sonrosado, bajo la misma insinuación en su propio cuerpo hubiera adquirido un color granate digno de el más valeroso Gryffindor,

-¿Por que no?- dijo el Malfoy acercándose más a Rose. En cuanto él daba un paso hacia adelante ella lo daba hacia atrás y así fue como ella chocó contra la pared de las duchas comunes.

-¡Ah!- Dijo al notar el agua a una temperatura nada agradable. Sin embargo vio como 'basilisco' se encogía, levantó la vista y miro a Scor como pidiendo una explicación.

-Weasley todavía me sorprende lo mojigata que puedes llegar a ser ¿Se puede saber de dónde has salido?

-Tú... Tú...- Scorpius no tubo tiempo de reaccionar. Rose cogió su propio cuerpo que en ese momento le pareció muy ligero y lo metió bajo la ducha con ropa incluida.

-¡Rose! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!- gritaba el Malfoy como podía- ¡Voy a pillar un resfriado!

-¿Pero si solo es agua, no?- dijo Rose salpicando le. Entonces notó como basilisco se volvía a encoger poco a poco.

-Si lo miras así le da vergüenza y se encoje...- dijo Scorpius todavía con un poco de sorna. Rose no sabía que hacer ya con el por lo que optó por callarse. Scorpius se quito la mayor parte de la ropa y se quedó con la ropa interior y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que al estar mojada parecía transparente. Rose se vistió y busco el la taquilla de Scorpius algo que su cuerpo pudiera ponerse. Encontró una camisa un poco mas pequeña y unos shorts.

Scor se puso aquella ropa, le quedaba holgada pero no era momento para ponerse a refunfuñar.

Cuando los dos estuvieron completamente secos y vestidos fue la hora de hablar.

-Mañana es el partido...- dijo Scor.

-Lo sé- dijo Rose.

-Quiero que gane Slytherin, no voy a ganar para Ravenclaw, mi equipo ha trabajado muy duro.

-¿Que quieres decir, que mi equipo no?-dijo Rose levantándose airada.- Yo he entrenado a las serpientes como si fueran mi propio equipo, pero no lo son.

-Lo sé. Pero no podemos retirarnos a unas horas para el partido. Piensa que Slytherin ganó el año pasado a Ravenclaw, es mejor equipo.

-¿Perdona? Ni de broma. Los Raven han mejorado muchísimo.- Scorpius notó que esa conversación no se acabaría nunca.

-Muy bien entonces, yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es jugar lo mejor que sepamos para el otro equipo- dijo con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda, podía haber cambiado de cuerpo pero su interior era Sly como el que más.

-Trato hecho- dijo Rose. Pero si algo había aprendido durante esas semanas era que no podia fiarse NUNCA de una serpiente por lo que ella se convenció a si misma que seria por una buena razon, además una vez era una vez...

**..::..::..::..::..**

Lía estaba saliendo de la biblioteca, se había quedado estudiando hasta bastante tarde por lo que no quedaba casi nadie en los pasillos.

-¡Lía!- gritó una voz femenina a un lado del pasillo. La chica que debía estar en cuarto o quinto se paró al lado de Lía con la respiración agitada por culpa de la carrera.- Jo...Jo... John...ha...

-Ely, cálmate, respira y dime que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme como para que vengas corriendo por el pasillo como una desquiciada.- dijo Lía. La chica le hizo caso e hizo un par de respiraciones profundas hasta conseguir fuelle que le permitiera comunicar aquel mensaje que le traía de cabeza.

-John se ha caído por las escaleras. Tiene la pierna fracturada, está en la enfermería no podrá jugar mañana. No encuentro a Rose ¿Sabes donde está? - Lía frunció el ceño. Rose no estaría nada contenta de perder a su buscador.

-Yo tampoco la he visto, ahora mismo iba para la torre si la veo se lo digo.- dijo Lía- No te preocupes, es mejor que tu también te vayas yendo, necesitáis descansar para mañana.

-Bueno yo la verdad... Voy a ir a ver a John- dijo la morena sonrojándose. Lía sonrió.

-Claro. Ves.- Ely se había dado ya la vuelta cuando Lía soltó- Por cierto hacéis muy buena pareja.

Lía emprendió de nuevo su camino a la torre cuando se encontró con la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Así que os habéis quedado sin buscador...-dijo Albus Potter saliendo de detrás de una de las estatuas.- Una pena... Si ese John lo tenía mal ahora cualquier suplente que podáis poner es ya imposible que me supere.

-¿Tu no sabes que esta mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- dijo Lía enfadada. Solo faltaba eso que el equipo de Slytherin se enterara antes de su baja que la propia capitana. Ese día todo iba de mal en peor.

-Cállate la boca Potter. Aún y te llevas una sorpresa.

-Lo dudo- dijo Albus riendo- Descansa princesa, recuerda que todavía tenemos una cita pendiente.- Lía solo podia pensar en las ganas que tenía de callarle la boca a ese pelinegro que cada vez la sacaba mas de sus casillas.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Scorpius subió las escaleras de dos en dos, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Lía estirada en la cama.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Pregunto Lía al ver que 'Rose' venía con una ropa que no era suya y toda desarreglada.

-Nada...-dijo Scorpius metiéndose en el lavabo. Sabía que Lía sabría si él mentía. Se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes, se desenredo el cabello. La verdad es que ahora comprendía por que las chicas tardaban tanto en arreglar su cabello, con tal cantidad de pelo ¿Que iban a hacer si no?

-Tengo una mala noticia- dijo Lía. Scor se asomó por la puerta del baño- John esta en la enfermería mañana no podrá jugar.- Si Scor no se equivocaba, John era el buscador de Ravenclaw.

-¿Y eso, que ha pasado?- preguntó Scor. Aunque la verdad por dentro aunque fuera solo un poco lo celebraba, había visto jugar a John y hubiera sido una gran competencia para Albus.

-Se ha caído por las escaleras y se ha fracturado la pierna, no te preocupes, esta bien.

-Mañana por la mañana iré a verlo, pero, ¿Y ahora que? ¿A quien puedo meter en su lugar?

-Yo ocuparé su lugar- dijo Lía convencida.

**..::..::..::..::..**

El ambiente que se respiraba en el Gran Comedor era el típico de los sábados de Quidditch. Todos fueran de la casa que jugaba o no, estaban ansiosos por ver el partido. Y es que, aunque muchos no quisieran aceptarlo, la verdad era que ese año la copa se la disputaba realmente Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Lía apenas había comido. Llevaba la ropa del equipo, azul y plateada con una águila en el pecho y el número detrás. Había escogido el 5, era un número que siempre le había gustado.

Todos los de su casa se habían sorprendido al ver que seria ella quien remplazaría a John. Muchos ya daban el partido por perdido pues creían que salia ella por que no había nadie más, además siendo la mejor amiga de la capitana nadie le diría nada. Scor tampoco confiaba en que Lía diera un buen juego.

En cambio Rose, desde la mesa de Slytherin sonrío al ver a su amiga vestida con el uniforme. Ella le había rogado mil veces que se presentara a las pruebas, pues sabía que podía pasarlas. Pero Lía siempre alegaba no tener tiempo y que el quidditch sería una distracción.

-¿Es Lía el reemplazo del buscador?- preguntó Albus a Rose.

-Eso parece.

-Entonces el partido esa ganado. Lía ha pasado mas de un verano en la madriguera y nunca ha querido jugar, ella prefiere mas hacer de arbitro o de marcador.- Rose río para sus adentros, Lía no jugaba cuando su primo estaba cerca, pero jugar, sí que jugaba en la madriguera.

-Supongo que va a ser un partido interesante.

**..::..::..::..::..**

-¡Y aquí tenemos a los dos equipos!- Gritó Colin Creevey II.

Lía bajo al suelo después de la vuelta de reconocimiento. Estaba nerviosa no lo podía negar pero sentía la escoba entre sus piernas, la gente gritando,... La adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, se sentía bien.

-Tú sabes que yo soy un caballero-dijo una voz en su oreja- Yo siempre respeto el señoritas primero y todo eso, y te respeto, tu lo sabes, pero este es un caso aparte. Intentaré no dejarte demasiado mal. Pero entiéndelo me debo a mi público.- Lía estaba incrédula. ¿Como se podía ser tan...tan? Se acercó a la oreja del Potter y le dijo:

-¿ Te gusta mi culo potter?- Albus sonrío con picardía. Lía acercó sus labios a los de Albus quedándose a escasos milímetros, ya no le importaba lo que pensara la gente. Al asintió.- ¡Genial! Va a ser lo único que veas- dijo Lía separándose bruscamente del chico. Quién dijera que la chica no tenia carácter mentía.

Cada uno se puso dónde le tocaba. Scor y Rose se estrecharon las manos y el silbato sonó.

-¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO!

* * *

><p>Ahora si que os digo el próximo cap el partido. Siento haber tardado tanto T.T Tuve algunos problemas de tiempo y ganas pero buenos... El próximo cap supongo que estará para la semana que viene a más tardar el domingo. Muchas gracias a todos todas!<p>

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**Cuzes4ever: **Yo si que te adoro preciosa :)

**livinginfairytale: **Pensamientos pecaminosos mmmm... no sabes como me reí con tu review Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí :)

**burning62:** Bueno la reacción de rose podría haber sido más picante pero como ops voy a sorprender luego si no?

**Mariia:** jajajajaja Scor sintiendo eso en carnes de Rose... me lo apunto ;) Muchas gracias guapisima :)

**GeralDraconis x2:** Aquí estoy :) Me encanta ver que la gente de verdad tiene ganas de seguir leyendo mi fic muchísimas gracias por tus reviews se os quiere :)

**Pequinessa:** Ay dios mio la rosie... Se nos esta yendo para el mal camino... Aprecio MUCHISIMO todos vuestro reviews, espero que te fueran bien tus examenes y trabajos. La vida del estudiante u.u jajajja muchas gracias preciosa a mi me encantas tu !

**Melody:** Incomoda? Para nada... jajjajajaja sin poder salir del baño ni la ducha.. situación tienda de campaña... La verdad es que no envidio a los chicos en ese sentido para nada. XD Gracias !

**DiannePotter:** Como que sin noticias mias? Ya no te veo en escobas! Si.. ha habido un momento que se ha visto que a scor no le cayó del todo bien Tom jjajajaja me alegra que te gustara espero verte prontito!

**FeRdYyY:** Hola! Te divertiste? :) Si la verdad es que Albus es un capullo... Estos chicos que estan a rebosar de testosterona y no saben que hacer con ella...Muchas gracias!

**Nahima-chan:**Pues si el reto sigue en espera habrá que ver que es lo que pasa, yo creo que al no decepcionara...

**Albaa:** Lo sé . TK preciosa!

**PAOLA: **NO he oido hablar yo de ti ni nada esta semana... Me acusaron de inventarte para ponerme mas reviews asi que si ves esto podrías hacer el favor de dejar un review en escobas a un chico llamado wacha. Más que nada para que vea que yo no te inventé gracias y si no te apetece o lo que sea igual lo entendere … Gracias por tu review :)

**4EVERHPFAN:** Asi me gusta nuevas lectoras! Ante todo bienvenida :) Me alegra que te guste espero verte por aquí a menudo :D

**NataliaHRY: **Que bien! Tu a mi no me gustas me encantas tambien, no sabeis como motiva recibir comentarios diciendo cosas asi. Besitos :)

**Stephanie:** Hola! Pues tu no tienes que esperar mucho :D Aqui estoy!

Ufff, sois un montón muchísimas gracias.

Nos leemos, Naluma5


	10. El partido

Hola! Sigue alguien ahí? Si, lo sé soy una mentirosilla, debería haber actualizado antes mil perdones. Os voy a hacer una propuesta, como ya visteis soy bastante mala poniendo nombre así que he pensado, por que no hacer como con LiaGD? La cosa es si os gusta un nombre o queréis poner el vuestro me lo dejáis en un review o un PM y yo iré poniendo los más originales, entenderme, un inglés llamado Juan o José no pegan mucho en Hogwarts :/ Espero vuestros nombres ;)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**10. El partido**

El partido empezó, la posesión era para Slytherin. Una de las cazadoras se dirigía hacia los aros que guardaba uno de los Ravenclaw, dos cerraron al jugador y este paso la pelota a su capitán. O capitana. Se la paso al cuerpo de un rubio vestido de verde que iba montado sobre una escoba en la misma dirección que él.

Rose recibió la pelota y paró en seco, miró hacia los aros del que era su guardián y sintió que no era una completa traición hacia su persona y su equipo el marcarse en propia.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una de las jugadoras ya le había quitado la quaffle, se hizo una nota mental para que cuando volviese a su cuerpo felicitase a Amy, la chica en cuestión.

-¡Y los primeros diez puntos van para Ravenclaw!- dijo Colin Creevey II.

Una pelirroja enfadada paso por al lado del rubio deteniéndose a un escaso metro.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? ¡Me estas dejando en ridículo!-dijo el Malfoy.

-Yo no...-Intento contestar la Weasley.

-Sin excusas, esto es la guerra.- dijo el Malfoy antes de girarse y dejar atrás a la Weasley. Malfoy se quitó el pelo de la cara por decimonovena vez en un minuto. Era tan jorobadamente incómodo tener el pelo tan largo. No era como con su pelo rubio que apenas le molestaba el flequillo de vez en cuando, pero, esa mata de pelo pelirrojo le estaba empezando a agobiar seriamente.

-¡Rose!- gritó una voz que reconoció como la de Lía. Scorpius se dio la vuelta justo antes de que la quaffle se estrellara contra su cara. La atrapó con las dos manos y luego se fue hacia los aros del que hasta hacia un par de meses había sido su equipo. Vio que los demás cazadores azules estaban marcados por lo que tuvo que seguir avanzando, llegó a una distancia prudencial del aro casi sin estar cubierto. Maldecio a todo el equipo por la mala defensa, se iban a enterar cuando el volviera, por lo menos las cien vueltas corriendo en día de lluvia no se las quitaba nadie.

Miró hacia los lados y vio que Albus estaba en uno de los extremos del campo buscando la snitch al parecer sin resultados. Justo en el lado contrario se encontraba Lía que al parecer tampoco había hallado rastro de la dorada.

Solo le quedaban dos opciones, ya que los demás jugadores si estaban marcados, o bien dejar caer la pelota, o... Lanzar a uno de los aros...

Scorpius cargo hacia atrás el brazo derecho, y lanzó la pelota, desde fuera se podría decir que la chica pelirroja de verdad se había esforzado pero que le faltaba fuerza... Todo el equipo de Ravenclaw, como la gente que de verdad conocía a la chica sabía que eso era mentira ya que si algo le sobraba a ese pequeño cuerpo era su fuerza sobrehumana.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios le pasa a Rose?- preguntó un Hugo Weasley en las gradas. Este iba con su bufanda escarlata como fiel Gryffindor y estaba demás decir a quien apoyaba en ese partido.

-No tengo ni idea...-dijo Roxanne, la hija de George y Angelina que tenia la misma edad que el castaño. Esta también llevaba una bufanda escarlata. La chica era toda una belleza exótica y era deseada por muchos en Hogwarts. Su tez era de color caramelo y tenia el cabello oscuro que contra la luz desprendía reflejos pelirrojos, pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos azules, que había heredado del mismísimo Arthur Weasley, por todo eso George procuraba tener encerrada a su niña todo lo posible, y es que era su pequeña princesa de chocolate.

-Os puedo jurar que Rosie con seis años me ha lanzado quaffles más fuertes que esa.-dijo Dominique la segunda hija de Fleur y Bill. Ella todo y descender de una Veela como su hermana era muy diferente a ella siempre le había gustado llevar el cabello por lo hombros, y aunque se podía ver todavía que el original era rubio este estaba lleno de mechas negras. Le gustaba llevar los ojos muy negros, el rímel y la raya de ojos negra nunca faltaban en su bolso. Había mantenido muchas discusiones con los profesores por no dejar que ella levara sus piercings. Y era toda una bromista, al más fiel estilo de los gemelos Fred y George, pero desde que James y Fred II se habían marchado ya no hacia tantas bromas, cosa que Fleur agradecía ya que las cartas de la directora McGonagall se habían reducido y las notas habían aumentado.

Rose cogió la quaffle enfadada. ¿Que se creía la culebrilla esa? Por favor... se había tirado gases que podrían haber impulsado más fuerte esa maldita pelota. Claro que nunca se lo diría así al Malfoy. Con un teatro descarado hizo como si se tambalease sobre la escoba y se la paso a una de las cazadoras del equipo de Ravenclaw.

-¡Ups!- dijo tapándose la boca cuando el cuerpo de la pelirroja pasó por su lado.

Scorpius le mandó una mirada furibunda y salió disparado contra la jugadora que llevaba la quaffle, esta al creerse del equipo de la pelirroja no le dio importancia hasta que se choco contra ella.

-¿Rose se puede saber que haces?-dijo la cazadora llamada Amy.

-Lo siento, fue el sol que me cegó.-dijo Scorpius intentando aguantar la risa.

-Pero si esta nublado...-dijo la cazadora harta de la actitud de la capitana de su equipo.

-Es que soy de vista sensible... Y con este cabello...- dijo Scor volviéndose a apartar el pelo, parecía que tuviera un tic en la cabeza de tanto dar bandazos de un lado a otro.

Amy le lanzó una de las gomas elásticas que llevaba en la muñeca a Scor. Este la cogió al vuelo. Intentó sujetarse a la escoba con las piernas para hacerse una cola, había visto miles de veces como las chicas lo hacían sin problemas pero al parecer tan, tan fácil no era por que la escoba comenzó a tambalearse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le dijo Lía desde arriba a Scor.

-No si esto esta controlado...- Lía descendió los metros que le quedaban para estar a la altura de su amiga y le agarro la goma de las manos.

-Aguanta el palo de la escoba.- dijo Lía. Comenzó a coger el pelo pelirrojo para atarlo en una coleta, Lía se aguantaba a la perfección sobre la escoba y en un par de segundos le ató una fuerte y resistente coleta, lo bastante alta, como a Rose le gustaba.

-¡Ay! Lía me tiras del pelo- se quejó Scorpius.

-Ya esta pesada, la próxima vez te la haces antes de que comience el partido.-dijo Lía volviéndose a elevar.

-Parece que las chicas de Ravenclaw ya han acabado su sesión de peluquería- dijo Creevey. El equipo de Ravenclaw no estaba nada contento con la poca profesionalidad que estaba presentando la capitana en el partido.

-Lía parece que se te da bien lo de los peinaditos...Quizás deberías haberte quedado en tierra haciendo de esos en vez de subir aquí, no quiero dejarte en ridículo, pero entiéndeme mi equipo necesita que atrape esa snitch,... La verdad debo decir que estoy sorprendido de verte todavía sobre la escoba.

Lía no se podía creer como un chico podía ser tan... Idiota. No había otra palabra, este chico era un idiota y un capullo y ahora lo tenia más claro que nunca que no iba a dejar que le ganara. Justo cuando iba a responder le vio un reflejo dorado sobre la cabeza de Albus y salió disparada.

Scorpius iba volando hacia la portería de Ravenclaw cuando Rose lo detuvo.

-¿Que crees que haces?- le pregunto Rose a Scorpius y esta le quitó la quaffle de las manos.

-¿Que crees que haces tú?- dijo Scorpius.

-Hasta hace un momento creía que jugaba a quidditch.

-¿En serio? Yo creía que hacías todo lo posible por dejarme en ridículo.

-¿Yo? Dejarte en ridículo. ¿Como puedes ser así?- dijo Rose volviendo le a quitar la quaffle.

-Yo creo que alguien debería decirles a los capitanes de Slytherin y Ravenclaw que este no es el juego de la patata caliente-dijo Creevey.

¡Rose para ya!

Para tu antes

Los dos se miraron pues ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca para hablar y sin embargo estaban seguros de que se habían oído el uno al otro, en sus cabezas.

Solo unos centímetros más, pensaba Lía. Tenia la dorada casi casi al alcance de la mano, las dos caían en picado. Albus iba pegado al trasero de Lía como ella había profetizado, la snitch se acercaba peligrosamente al suelo. A esa velocidad si no frenaban pronto se estrellarían contra el suelo.

-¡Lía para!-gritó Albus.

-¿Y dejar que me ganes? ¡No soy tan estúpida!-grito Lía. Ella se inclino un poco más sobre la escoba, solo un poco y...

-¡Lía agarra la snitch!-grito Creevey- ¡RAVENCLAW GANA! Un momento... Al parecer a la buscadora no le ha dado tiempo a remontar el vuelo, Lía esta extendida sobre el suelo...

-Lía, Lía- dijo Albus cogiendo la cabeza de Lía- Lía responde por favor, responde...-dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara.

-Cojan a Lía enseguida y llévenla a la enfermería- dijo la directora McGonagall- ¡Rápido!

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo siento dejarlo aquí pero si no, no iba a poder actualizar, tardaré en volver unas dos semanas quizás menos, pero prometo que volveré es solo que tengo un montón de retos, etc...<p>

Aprovecho para decir que organizo un reto de tercera generación en el foro The Ruins si alguno esta interesado pásense :)

Naluma5


	11. Terapia de choque

Casi dos meses después... Hola a todos! Aquí esta la autora más impresentable de todo FF y vuelve retomando uno de sus fics más preciados, aunque os tengo que confesar que ni yo misma me acordaba de la trama casi casi u.u Por lo que voy a hacer una recapitulación para todos aquellos que ahora estén como yo.

Rose (Ravenclaw) Scor (Slytherin) se llevan a matar y de pronto de un día para otro pum! Se intercambian los cuerpos, con lo que conlleva a Basilisco y otra serie de problemas. Lía compañera de Rose la tenemos ahí, ahí espabilándose a base de bien para defenderse para el hijo mediano de los Potter, conquistador empedernido. Conocimos a las otras compañeras de Lía y Rose, las gemelas Chang que son bastante...promiscuas y no se llevan nada bien. Lía y Al tienen una cita pendiente, pero en el último cap vimos como en el partido Águilas vs. Serpientes (con victoria para los Ravens gracias Lía fichaje de última hora como buscadora atrapa la Snitch) pero... Ella se accidenta y tiene una fuerte caída contra el suelo. Y... ahí nos quedamos :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**11. Terapia de choque.**

El profesor Longbottom entró corriendo en la enfermería transportando a Lía con un _Levitacorpus_. En cuanto los vio entrar Poppy exclamó:

-¡Siempre igual! ¡No hay partido en el que no me vengan accidentados! -dijo Poppy indicándole al profesor de Herbología que pusiera a la chica inconsciente en una de las camas, fue entonces cuando Mc Gonagall entró intentando cerrar la puerta tras de si-¡Si ya se lo digo yo siempre directora, el quidditch solo trae problemas!

-Lo sé Poppy lo sé.-contestó medio hablando medio suspirando, esos chiquillos lo único que hacían era darle disgustos.- ¡Señorito Malfoy y señorito Potter- Minerva se quedó un poco confundida al ver allí al rubio, no sabia que se conocía con la chica, en cambio Rose Weasley no estaba allí- les he dicho que no pueden entrar a la enfermería, tienen la opción de esperar cosa que no les recomiendo o ir a cambiar se y ya haré que les informen cuándo puedan ver a su amiga.

-Pero...-Intentó decir Rose en el cuerpo de el Malfoy, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, vio el impacto desde el aire y este fue muy fuerte.

-¡No me rechiste!- dijo McGonagall y finalmente cerró la puerta de la enfermería dejándolos fuera justo en ese momento llegó Scorpius o el cuerpo de Rose.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Scor que venia todavía con el traje de juego de Ravenclaw todo sudado y lleno de barro.-Quise seguiros pero una manada de Águilas saca ojos me detuvo, luego dicen que las serpientes somos peligrosas,...

-No sabemos nada-Contestó Rose- No nos han dejado entrar ni verla, dicen que nos avisaran.

Scor soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer por la pared de la enfermería.

-Todo es culpa mía- dijo Al.- Si yo no la hubiese presionado tanto, si no hubiese hecho que esto se volviera tan personal,...

-No te martirices, sabes de sobras que Lía es muy competitiva- soltó Rose en el cuerpo del Rubio.

-Hablas de ella como si la conocieses, y hasta donde yo sé habéis hablado solo un par de veces- Rose quiso morderse la lengua por el fallo.

-Pero Lía es una chica muy expresiva, se le ve...-quiso intentar arreglarlo.

Los tres decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era por lo menos pegarse una ducha. Estando así allí con Lía lo único que hacían era apestar la estancia. Cada uno fue para su sala y cuando estuvieron limpios y con una muda limpia volvieron a la enfermería. Decidieron que la mejor opción que tenían era la de picar a la puerta y que con un poco de suerte Pomfrey les dijese como estaba.

A malas, si veían que estaba muy enfadada, se podían inventar que les dolía la cabeza o que necesitaban alguna poción para el dolor de estomago.

-¿Que queréis?- preguntó Pomfrey.

-¿Cómo esta Lía?- Preguntó Rose.

-Mejor de lo que cabria esperar con el golpe que se ha pegado. Todavía sigue inconsciente pero la intervención ha ido bien, la herida ha sido muy superficial.-Los tres jóvenes suspiraron con alivio.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Entonces preguntó Rose. Pomfrey les hizo un severo escrutinio con la mirada pero al final acabó cediendo. La enfermera se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar, en una de las camas del fondo reposaba un bulto llamado Lía. Tenia un aspecto horrible pero no tan malo como podría haber sido. Tenía la cara parcialmente amoratada y hinchada, la mitad de su cabeza estaba cubierta por vendas y tenía un brazo escayolado.

Se quedaron mirándola sin saber muy bien que decir, ella tenia la cara tranquila y su respiración era acompasada lo que indicaba que dormía profundamente, el tiempo pasó rápido.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar-dijo Scor- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Rose iba a negar cuando sus tripas hicieron un rugido al más fiel estilo Weasley. -Tienes razón, todavía no he comido nada desde esta mañana en el desayuno, después de haber hecho deporte no es bueno. ¿Vamos Albus?

-Yo me quedaré un rato más- dijo el moreno para sorpresa de todos- No tengo mucha hambre.- Rose lo miro frunciendo su ahora rubias cejas pero al final se encogió de hombros y lo dejo pasar prometiendo que volverían con algo de comida de las cocinas para él.

-Eres una tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de cabeza en tu primer partido?-dijo Albus hablando con Lía aún sabiendo que esta no le iba a contestar, lo que no sabia es que poco a poco la chica habia ido recuperando la consciencia, al mismo tiempo que los sedantes perdían efecto. Sien embargo opto por la opción de quedarse callada y seguir haciéndose la dormida.- Ni siquiera James fue tan tonto- dijo Al empezando a acariciar el suave y sedoso pelo de la chica, ella intentó cortar su sonrojó pero supo que no podría aguantar mucho más la carcajada así que abrió los ojos y pensó para si misma. 'It's troll time!'

-¡Oh! Melody... Melody... ¿Eres tú?-dijo Lía exageradamente lanzando el brazo que le quedaba libre y dándole un tortazo a Albus- ¡Lo siento! Melody no veo nada, aquí todo es oscuro siento la vista nublada ¿Es esto el más allá?

-¿Que dices Lia? ¡Vuelve! Soy yo, Albus. ¿Me ves?-dijo Al pasando su mano a escasos centímetros de la chica, pero esta siguiendo con su actuación y cada vez con más exageración dijo:

-¿Albus? ¿Que Albus? ¿Hemos llegado ya a la tierra prometida? ¿Quién eres? ¡Ídentificate! ¿Que es lo que quieres hacerme?- Lía paso su mano por la cara de Al y le quitó las gafas, luego le revolvió el ya revuelto pelo y con los ojos bizcos dijo- ¡Por Merlín que es esto! ¿Es el pelo de una fregona? ¿Una escobilla de váter? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca ! Hablo con escobas y escobillas.

-Tú si que te has caído de una escoba madre mía, no estabas mal antes de el golpe pues ahora ya te has quedado inservible-dijo Albus con cara de circunstancia.

Unas carcajadas se escucharon en la puerta.

-Lía ¿vas a dejar ya al pobre Al? Todos sabemos que el ego no le deja espacio para más neuronas, pero tampoco es plan de aprovecharnos y reírnos de su deficiencia de nacimiento-soltó Rose en el cuerpo del rubio, los dos habían llegado para oír más de la mitad de la obra de Lía y no habían podido aguantar la risa ni los impulsos por darle un premio a la mejor actriz.

Albus le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Lía, dolido por que se hubiera reído así de él. Y le dijo:

-Te recuerdo que aún tenemos una cita pendiente y yo que tu me portaría bien, nunca se sabe lo que a una le puede tocar.

Scor y Rose se quedaron mirando a los otros dos por la nueva información y Lía dijo:

-Ten cuidado Potter estas jugando con fuego, que por cierto ¿Como llevas la derrota, y tu ego? Seguro que los de tu casa si que te habrán querido quemar. Anda que.. Perder con la novata suplente de Ravenclaw... ¿Pero a que disfrutaste de mi culo?-Sin una palabra más, el Potter salió de la enfermería con los puños cerrados y la promesa de que se vengaría ante tal ofensa como buena serpiente que era.

* * *

><p>No es tan bueno como deberia pero ahora estoy desentrenada, prometo volver más fuerte y mejor:) No me voy a alargar con el comentario por que os lo quiero colgar ya y son mas de las doce de la noche y mañana hay que levantarse prontito (que nieva, que nieva <strong>dedos cruzado<strong>s :) Muchas gracias a todas recordad que agradezco mil vuestros reviews y gracias a las que me dejaron nombre para personajes más de uno me ha gustado mucho y saldrán próximamente. Au revoir!

Naluma5


	12. El trabajo

Trescientos mil años después vuelvo aquí :) Quería hacer el cap más largo pero he pensado que era mejor cortarlo por aquí para no dejaros peor más tarde. Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí y los nuevos lectores. Decirle a 'Alguien' que podría decirle que lea antes de hablar, que si tengo lectores es por algo (o al menos eso espero), que no pretendo ganarme la vida con esto ni mucho menos pero que no creo que sea una deshonra para los fanfic y por último me voy a permitir darle un consejo: ¿Has probado a tomar All Bran?

Ahora una pregunta a todos puse un Poll en mi perfil preguntándoos si os gustaría que metiese un LilyxHugo en el fic. Espero vuestras respuestas!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**12. El trabajo**

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, Lía se recupero sin ningún inconveniente, en cambio Rose y Scor no encontraban ninguna solución. Habían buscado en cada estantería de la biblioteca, incluyendo la sección prohibida gracias a la capa y el mapa de los hermanos Potter.

-Esto es inútil- soltó Rose metida en el cuerpo del rubio. Se aparto el flequillo de la cara, seguía pensando que Scor le tendría que dejar ponerse una horquilla, pero según el ahora pelirroja eso sería poco masculino.

Scor dejo caer sobre la mesa el libro que tenía en las manos y que tantas veces había releído, a sus ojos continuaba siendo inservible. Se restregó los ojos con las manos, aquellas que gracias a Lily ahora estaban monísimas. Con un color rojo chillón muy favorecedor según ella.

-Creo que es mejor que sigamos mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde y todavía tenemos que ir a cenar. Y yo necesito una ducha- dijo Rose oliéndose la axila.

-Tu tampoco hueles a rosas bonita- dijo el antes rubio.

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca, no sin antes poner los libros en su sitio. Solo les faltaba que Madame Pince no quisiera dejarles entrar.

Eran principios de Diciembre por lo que hacía un frío considerable. Rose se puso la bufanda verde Slytherin alrededor de su cuello, la verdad es que ya se había acostumbrado a la casa de las serpientes. Y ahora, mirándola desde dentro, no era tan mala como podía parecer desde fuera.

Llego a su ahora habitación y encontró allí a su primo, este por las pintas que traía debía haber estado volando un rato con la escoba. Últimamente salía mucho a volar sólo, para descargar tensones según él.

Lo cierto es que a medida de que se acercaban los exámenes ella también se ponía nerviosa, apenas había abierto un libro que no fuese de extrañas transformaciones o raros fenómenos. Scor por supuesto tampoco, hasta ahora cada uno había hecho sus trabajos y los había entregado el otro, pero ahora pensando en las pruebas que tendrían lugar dentro de dos semanas y que tendrían que hacer por el otro simplemente le aterraba. En cuanto al trabajo en colegio ella solo se fiaba de ella misma. Sabía que Scor era muy capaz, lo había demostrado al largo de los años,... Pero y si...

Aunque mirándolo bien ese no era el problema más grande que tenían, lo mejor se deja para el final y es que en cuanto los exámenes pasasen y si no habían arreglado el pequeñito problema, tendrían que pasar las vacaciones de Navidad lejos de su familia, y para que engañar a nadie pensaba Rose, la familia Malfoy le daba escalofríos.

Por supuesto Scor no estaba mucho más feliz con la noticia ¿Quién quiere pasar las navidades con ciento un pelirrojos? Solo el imaginar esa casa le producía dolores de cabeza. Sabía muy bien por Albus que esas reuniones no eran nunca tranquilas.

Albus y Lía llevaban desde el accidente de esta sin hablarse. Al parecer la pequeña broma había herido el orgullo del moreno, y eso era algo que jamás perdonaría. Lía por su parte pensaba que no fue para tanto y que si quería estar enfadado pues dos problemas tenía: Enfadarse y desenfadarse. Pero ella no le iba a ir detrás. Sin embargo le molestaba que estos últimos meses el de ojos verdes hubiese estado más acompañado de lo usual, y es que el pequeño de los Potter ahora si que podía decir que tenia a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts conquistada. Las chicas caían a sus pies como moscas y eso no hacia otra cosa que subirle cada vez más el ego.

Si en algo no se parecían los hijos de Harry Potter a él, es que ellos disfrutaban mucho de la atención de los demás, quizás hasta demasiado.

En el campo de Quidditch solo se había jugado un partido más, el Gryffindor-Hufflepuff, con una clara y amplia victoria por parte de la marea roja.

-¿Bajas a cenar?- Le pregunto Rose a su primo. Este levanto la mirada y asintió. Abrochó su camisa, dejando los dos primeros botones desabrochados por supuesto y no se colocó la corbata, según él le daba un aspecto demasiado formal. Se puso los pantalones negros dejando que la camisa se saliera por ellos y se puso un poco de colonia para reafirmar su ya demostrada virilidad. Rose no pudo hacer otra cosa que resoplar, no le gustaba nada la pose que estaba adoptando su primo preferido.

Cuándo los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente machotes bajaron al Gran Comedor, causando los suspiros de las féminas. Por supuesto Rose en el cuerpo de Scor no se quedaba atrás, había recibido una docena de invitaciones que obviamente había rechazado tan galantemente como pudo.

Scor y ella habían hecho un pacto: No más citas por parte de ninguno de los dos.

No es que ninguno se muriese de ganas por salir con alguien de su mismo sexo, ni mucho menos, eso sería... Lo cierto era que Rose había empezado a fijarse en cosas de las chicas que nunca antes se había fijado, ella achacaba las culpas a las malditas hormonas, no es que estuviese cambiando de orientación sexual, ni muchísimo menos. A Scor le habían pasado cosas parecidas pero por supuesto nunca lo admitiría.

Pasaron por la mesa de Raven y Al decidió pasar a saludar a Rose. Lía como siempre estaba con ella .

-Pero mira quienes han decidido honrarnos con su presencia- Dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Lía...- Lo cierto es que Rose y Scor cada vez sabían más sobre cómo hacerse pasar el uno por el otro. Ya apenas cometían fallos, les salía fluido, natural.

Albus la miro con desagrado y fue entonces cuando localizó a las gemelas con las que se puso a tontear.

-Será idiota...- Pensó Lía. En ese momento alguien la cogió por la espalda y le tapó los ojos.- ¿Quién es?

-Hola preciosa- dijo Jake un chico con el que últimamente Lía había cruzado más de dos palabras...- ¿Has acabado de cenar?

-Sí, claro- dijo Lía intentando huir de el Potter.

-¿Te importa que vayamos a hablar a otro sitio?

-No, vamos- dijo ella con una sonrisa más que edulcorada.

-Sera capullo- dijo Al que había perdido todo su interés en las Chang- Ese quiere de todo menos hablar con ella... Típico musculitos sin cerebro... ¿Que se ha creído?

-Parece que te ha molestado más de lo necesario ¿no?- dijo Scor con sorna.

-¿A mí? ¿Molestarme? Ja!- dijo el Slytherin retirándose a su mesa.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

A la mañana siguiente tanto los Slytherins como los Ravenclaw de último año tenían clase de DCAO, era Viernes por lo que todos estaban deseando que acabara la jornada y llegase el fin de semana.

-Buenos días clase- Dijo el profesor Thomas. Dean Thomas después de la segunda guerra se había especializado en defensa contra las artes oscuras, y con la ayuda de Harry había conseguido que McGonagall le dio un voto de confianza.

-Os tengo que informar de una cosa. Llevo años pidiéndole a McGonagall poder hacer un trabajo algo especial con los de último año y por fin me ha concedido el permiso.- Al oír la palabra trabajo todos soltaron un suspiro y solo unos pocos siguieron con toda su atención en el profesor.

-Antes de juzgarme dejad que os explique en que consistirá. Mañana cogeremos todos un traslador que nos llevara a un bosque donde acamparemos.- De repente todos los distraídos levantaron la cabeza atraídos por las palabras del profesor. Este se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.- Estaremos el sábado y el domingo, iréis en grupos de cuatro que vosotros mismo podéis formar. Allí haréis la parte práctica que consistirá en buscar al menos tres criaturas que hayamos estudiado este año, y hacer vuestro propio estudio. Después de Navidad tendréis que entregarme el trabajo teórico que será gran parte de la nota global del curso. Me gustaría que formarais hoy de los grupos ya que mañana saldremos temprano. Siento no haberos podido avisar antes pero todo ha sido un poco precipitado.

Albus compartía mesa con el cuerpo de Rose ya que la de DCAO era una de las pocas clases que compartían.

-¿Podemos ir Scor y yo contigo?- Le preguntó al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-¡No!- dijo Lía al escuchar las intenciones del moreno.

-No seas así Lía, me parece bien Al, Tú, Lía, yo y Ro...Scor- Se le hacía raro nombrar su nombre como si fuese otra persona, por suerte Albus no se dio cuenta.

El profesor Thomas los apuntó a los cuatro como grupo y les entrego un pergamino en el que constaban los materiales que debían llevar, las criaturas que habían trabajado durante el primer trimestre y un pequeño resumen de como encontrarlas.

Rose soltó un suspiro. Ese trabajo no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el cap espero que os guste :)<p>

Naluma5


	13. La acampada

Si todavía alguien sigue ahí se lo quiero agradecer por que no tengo perdón... Exámenes finales...Excusas, excusas,... Espero que ahora que llega el verano pueda ser más constante muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y aquí os dejo con el capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<strong>

**13. La Acampada.**

Todos los alumnos de séptimo que cursaban Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraban en el hall del castillo. Iban cargados con unas mochilas gigantes, ellos pensaban que bien podrían haber usado un encantamiento para ampliar la bolsa y hacer que ésta no pesara tanto pero los profesores no lo habían visto conveniente.

Rose, Scor, Albus y Lía se estaban sentados en la escalera y los dos últimos ya llevaban más de media hora discutiendo.

El profesor Thomas llamó la atención de sus alumnos y estos se acercaron para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el profesor.

-Muy bien chicos, ésto es lo que vamos a hacer. Iréis pasando por los grupos de cuatro que me dijisteis ayer para que yo pueda marcar quien va cogiendo los trasladores. Supongo que algunos de vosotros no habréis viajado nunca de ésta forma, lo único que tenéis que hacer es agarraros al objeto que os demos y no soltarlo, éste se iluminará y notareis como si un gancho os tirara del ombligo. Procurad tener vuestras articulaciones lo más cerca posible del cuerpo, queremos evitar todos los accidentes posibles.

Poco a poco el hall se fue vaciando, el grupo de Rose se quedo de los últimos. Cuando llegaron al profesor Thomas éste les dio un zapato muggle. Los cuatro se aferraron a el y en cuestión de segundos éste se ilumino y todos notaron como una fuerza los atraía. El aterrizaje no fue demasiado bueno para ninguno. Se levantaron y se sacudieron la arena que pudieron. Entonces fue cuando miraron a su alrededor y vieron realmente dónde estaban. Estaban en un claro de bosque, alla dónde miraran todo lo que veían era verde. Alguien les gritó que se apartarán de ahí por que los siguientes no tardarían en llegar. Ellos obedecieron y se dirigieron hacia donde vieron que había más compañeros.

El profesor Longbottom se encontraba entre ellos repartiendo lo que parecían ser unas tiendas de campaña muggles. El profesor de herbología había sido el único profesor lo suficientemente valiente como para atreverse a acompañar a Thomas en su aventura con unos alumnos de diecisiete años hormonados y desenfrenados. El profesor Longbottom posiblemente también había aceptado para así poder vigilar a su hija Alice, una Gryffindor que se llevaba muy bien con todo el mundo por ser una de las compañeras más agradables y serviciales.

El cuerpo de Scor inconscientemente fue el que se acerco a ''Tío Neville'', por suerte el cuerpo de Rose le paro antes de cometer ningún error.

-Profesor Longbottom nos puede dar nuestras tiendas por favor.-dijo Rose en el cuerpo de Scor de la forma más amable que pudo.

-Lo siento mucho señor Malfoy pero solo le puedo ofrecer a su grupo una tienda, piense que solo será una noche yo creo que se las pueden apañar bien... Ahora si es tan amable me puede decir el nombre de sus compañeros.

-Lía, Rose Weasley y Albus Potter.-El profesor Longbottom levanto la vista para comprobar que eso era cierto. Al ver que los hijos de sus mejores amigos tenían que dormir con el Malfoy en miniatura pensó: ''Por Circe como Ronald se enteré de esto me mata''. Él mismo no hubiese dejado dormir a su Alice con ningún niñito pero por suerte el grupo de su hija lo componían solo ella y su compañera de habitación que se habían juntado con dos chicas Hufflepuff.

Rose volvió con su grupo y respiró antes de soltar la noticia:

-Tenemos que dormir todos en la misma tienda.- Todos levantaron la cabeza y la miraron con caras de no comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Ja! ¿Estás de coña no?-dijo Lía. Rose negó con la cabeza.

Después de unos cuantos quejidos más y de despotricar contra los profesores hasta que se cansaron se pusieron a montar la tienda, un trabajo que para cualquier otra persona hubiese sido sencillo pero que para un puñado de niños magos era imposible.

Llevaban media hora intentando colocar los palos del demonio y lo único que habían conseguido era desesperarse.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Jake el 'amigo' de Lía.

-¡No!- Soltó Albus antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada. Lía se giró y clavó su mirada en él.

-Mira Potter como tengamos que fiarnos de ti para montar esta cosa del demonio nos podemos quedar esta noche a dormir al raso ¡Así que mejor que te calles la boca!- El moreno apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba harto de que Lía lo dejara siempre mal delante de los demás.- Muchas gracias Jake la verdad es que necesitábamos ayuda- dijo Lía a Jake con una sonrisa demasiado edulcorada como para ser sincera, para ser realistas solo se comportaba así para fastidiar un poco más al de ojos verdes.

En menos de cinco minutos el Gryffindor tuvo la tienda totalmente montada.

-No sabia que los leones cabezahueca supieran leer planos- Soltó Albus.

-En verdad no necesito ni instrucciones- dijo el león que había alcanzado a oír el comentario de la serpiente.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo Lía dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jake- Eres todo un campeón.- Albus se introdujo dos dedos en su boca simulando tener una arcada.

-Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi grupo, quizás si luego tienes tiempo podemos ir a dar un paseo ¿Te parece?- Lía asintió y dejó que el Griffie se fuera.

-No necesitábamos la ayuda de ese fantoche. ¿Quién se cree que es, un caballero medieval salvando damas en apuros?

-La dama en apuros eres tú ¿No Potter?- Dijo Lía con una sonrisa forzada- Si quieres la próxima vez llamamos a la gemelas Chang para que nos ayuden o a cualquier otra de tú colección. Hay una de ellas, la de los moños, no sé como hace esas obras de construcción... Aunque ya se sabe ¿Eh?- dijo Lía guiñando un ojo- Como más alto el moño, más abierto el c...

-¡Lía!-dijo Rose en el cuerpo de Scor.

-¿A ti que te pasa, también tienes ganas de tocarme las narices?- Se giró al verdadero Scorpius y dijo- Rose por favor dame mi parte del trabajo, quiero acabar ésto cuánto antes.

-No puedes ir sola por el bosque-dijo la verdadera Rose.

-¿Acaso te importa lo que me pueda pasar, rubiales? Entonces.-Lía extendió su mano hacia Scor.

-Voy contigo- dijo el verdadero Scor. Cogió los papeles que les habían dado el día anterior para preparar el trabajo y les dijo a Albus y a Rose lo que tenían que buscar. Quedaron en verse todos en unas tres horas delante de la tienda para comparar y recopilar la información que consiguieran.

Las dos parejas se fueron por caminos opuestos.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Lía y Scor llevaban más de media hora andando, apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras para decidir que rutas tomar.

-¡Es que te juro que no soporto a tú primo!-dijo Lía explotando finalmente.- ¡Simplemente no puedo! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan gilipollas?

Scor no sabía que contestar, por una parte había llegado a entender el punto de vista que tenían las chicas en ése aspecto pero por otra parte se sentía como una traición el no defender a su mejor amigo...

-¿Chicos?-No supo de dónde salió esa respuesta pero lo dijo casi sin pensar.

-¿Crees posible que la testosterona ataque a las neuronas?

-¿Que las qué hacen qué?-dijo el antes rubio confuso.

-¡Déjalo! Tanto estar con ellos te está dejando cada vez más espesa... Vamos a buscar esos Dinkie Winkis...

-Querrás decir Blinkies ¿No?

-¡Como se llamen!

-Dirás lo que quieras pero discutís como si fuerais un matrimonio.-dijo Scor casi sin poderlo evitar.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te corto los pelos mientras duermas...

-Las verdades duelen...

-Sabes que el tema de Albus hace mucho tiempo que está vetado.-respondió Lía apretando los dientes.

-¿Porqué?

-Por que no voy a volver a ser esa estúpida que iba detrás de su culo mientras que veía como él se follaba a otras y luego pasaba de ellas sin miramientos. No soy una más, no quiero ser una más para él...

-Lía...-dijo Scor por fin comprendiendo.

-Es un estúpido, y me juré a mi misma el ignorarlo... Además a él solo le gusta criticarme y fastidiarme. Y estoy harta, Rose, estoy harta,...-dijo ella rompiendo en sollozos.

-Ya está Lía... -dijo acariciándole la espalda- Puedes tener a quién quieras... Hasta ese chico, Jake parece bastante mono y se le nota que está por tus huesos.

-Y lo intento, te juro que lo intento. Pero cada vez que alguno se me acerca no puedo evitar acordarme de él y no es justo para nadie, nadie se merece estar con una persona que piensa en otra.

Scorpius suspiró. Él nunca había tenido una hermana, una prima o una mejor amiga a la que tener que consolar cuándo ésta tuviera mal de amores. Simplemente no sabía que podía decirle a Lía que la pudiese hacer sentir mejor. 'Ésto es trabajo de Rose, ella sabría que hacer en estos momentos'

pensó.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Por otro lado Albus y Rose habían ido a por faena, habían encontrado casi todos los animales que les habían tocado y solo les quedaba una planta que se les estaba resistiendo.

-No sé porque te gusta tanto molestar a Lía, ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Ya estamos, la cuestión es que aquí el malo de la película siempre soy yo...

-Yo no estoy hablando de malos y buenos, te estoy diciendo que no tendrías que haberle dicho nada. Jake ha sido muy amable al ofrecerse a ayudarnos...

-¿Ahora también estás de parte de ese cabrón? Sabes que me la tiene jurada desde que me acosté con Hilly.-Rose frunció el cejo. Le sonaba ese nombre... Era una chica de sexto que habia estado saliendo con Jake hacía unos meses, una Hufflepuff rubia y tonta que la unica razón que un chico podía tener para salir con ella era su delantera.

-¿Te has acostado con Hilly?- Albus miró a Rose con confusión.

-Claro, la última vez fue el día que Hufflepuff perdió contra Gryffindor. Ella estaba enfadada con Jake por haberles ganado y pues...- Rose cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a su cabeza.

-Esta bien no quiero saber los detalles...- Ahora que lo recordaba le parecía haber visto a Albus un ojo morado al día siguiente...

-La cuestión es que ese tío solo quiere liarse con Lía para joderme a mi.- Dijo el moreno ofuscado.

-¿Y porqué eso debería joderte?- preguntó Rose queriendo llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

-¡Porque a Lía es mía! ¡Antes o después será mía!-Rose abrió los ojos con enfado.

-No puedo creer que hables de ella como de una posesión. Eres un mimado que pisa a los demás hasta conseguir lo que quiere y que una vez se cansa de su juguetito lo deja apartado. Lía no se merece eso para nada...- dijo Rose, no podía creer que su primo, al que siempre había estado en un pedestal, hablará así de su mejor amiga.- No te la mereces.

-Sabes que ella es diferente. Siempre lo ha sido, nunca he querido fastidiarlo con ella. Pero no sé porque a partir de cuarto ella empezó a molestarse por todo lo que hacía. Siempre ha sido ella pero no voy a soportar un rechazo, no hasta que no esté seguro.- Rose lo miró ahora con confusión.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Te gusta Lía?

-Sabes de sobras que siempre me ha gustado. Me di cuenta en el verano de segundo cuando tuve la charla con mi madre de 'chicas' y ella me dijo que el abuelo y mi padre, y todos los Potter siempre se habían enamorado de pelirrojas. Ella me dijo que sabía que algún día iría a casa a presentarle a Lía.

Rose se dejo caer sobre una roca.

-Eres idiota.

-Gracias.

Rose no le podía decir que Lía también estaba enamorada de él, esa no era una cosa que ella pudiera decir a la ligera. Y menos desde el cuerpo de Scor.

-Curratelo. No seas así con ella cuándo estáis en la misma habitación. No critiques todo lo que hace y no le digas que Jake va detrás de ella para joderte a ti. Eso solo hará que te vea más egocéntrico de lo que ya piensa que eres. Y sobretodo, no te vayas con el primer par de tetas que te pase por delante.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me mantenga en celibato?

-Sí. ¿Crees que podrás?- preguntó Rose.

-Haré mi mejor intento.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

Serían las ocho de la tarde cuándo los cuatro se volvieron a reunir en la entrada de la cabaña. Tardaron una hora en mirar la información y comparar lo que habían encontrado. Una vez que Rose y Scor estuvieron contentos con el trabajo realizado.

A las nueve y media de la noche se reunieron con los demás compañeros en el punto de encuentro que les habían indicado los profesores. Se sentaron todos alrededor de una fogata que alguien había encendido y acercaron las latas para calentarlas. Más de uno pensó para sus adentros que los elfos de Hogwarts podrían haber hecho cualquier cosa mejor que eso.

Hicieron lo que se llama una acampada muggle. Contaron historias de miedo, alguien saco unas nubes para hacerlas en la fogata que había traído de contrabando en la mochila. En general todos estaban disfrutando de la velada. Dean Thomas se sentía orgulloso por haber conseguido hacer una actividad que cautivase a todos los alumnos.

Todo iba bien hasta que Jake se sentó al lado de Lía y le empezó a susurrar cosas al oído mientras esta soltaba risitas tontas, no demasiado alto, pero sí lo suficiente para que llegasen a los oídos de Albus y que éste se molestara.

El cuerpo de Scor y Al estaban sentados juntos en un tronco un poco más alejado. El rubio le estaba diciendo que no se hiciera mala sangre y que el valía mucho más y no tenía que caer ante los intentos de provocarlo.

Entonces fue cuando llegaron las gemelas Chang. Cada una se sentó al lado de uno de ellos. Lía vio de reojo a las morenas y no pudo sino empezar a reír más alto. A tocarse más el pelo y pavonearse ante Jake cada vez más.

Scorpius por su parte miraba el espectáculo, no sabía cual era el más tonto en aquel circo. Él por su parte estaba sentado con Alice y su grupito de amigas. Ella le había llamado creyendo que era Rose y estaban teniendo una noche bastante tranquila de rumores y de no sabes quién ha hecho qué.

Hacia la una de la madrugada casi todos se habían retirado a sus tiendas. Scor y Rose se habían ido hacía rato pues estaban cansados pero Lía y Al se habían quedado en una competición muda sobre quién se arrimaba más a su acompañante.

Jake acompaño a Lía hasta su tienda y cuándo ésta iba a entrar le dio un fogoso beso de buenas noches. Lía se llevo la mano a la boca y no pudo más que susurrar un 'Buenas Noches'. Jake se fue y ella se quedo ahí plantada mirando su espalda que se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. Se giró y se chocó contra algo duro, o mejor dicho a alguien.

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.-dijo la voz de Albus. En esa posición él le sacaba una cabeza.

-Mucho.

-Jake solo te está utilizando- Muy bien Albus, se dijo para si mismo. Una de las cosas más importantes que le habían dicho que no dijera y lo suelta así en frío.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Lía confundida.

-Me has escuchado muy bien...

-Eres un idiota...-dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos- Solo para que lo sepas, que a ti te sea imposible verme como a una chica y que pienses que es horrible solamente la idea de tener algo conmigo, no significa que los demás también lo piensen.-dijo ella irritada. Y salió corriendo, no se veía con valor de compartir una tienda de cinco metros cuadrados con ese tío insufrible.

Albus por otra parte se quedó estático. Lo sabía, la había cagado. Ahora ella se había largado y a saber dónde pasaría la noche, lo mismo ya estaba en los brazos de él. Se sentía estúpido. Pensó en irse a dormir, pero sabía que sería inútil. Por eso entro a la tienda y cogió un cigarro de María que había metido esa mañana.

Él no solía fumar con mucha frecuencia, solo cuándo estaba muy estresado. Igualmente en Hogwarts no había muchos lugares dónde hacerlo.

Salió de la tienda y se fue en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Lía. Empezó a entrar cada vez un poco más un poco más en el bosque, hasta que encontró un claro. Se sentó en una de las rocas y encendió el cigarro con una cerilla que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Estuvo un rato, y cuándo lo acabo, mucho más relajado. Tiró la colilla al suelo y empezó a desandar el camino. Había llegado casi al campamento cuándo escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. Reconoció inmediatamente la voz.

-Lía- dijo en una exhalación.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo, si os ha gustado podéis dejar un review :) Y si no, se aceptan criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores.<p>

Naluma5


End file.
